Prompt Me
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: In which I'm requesting some prompts via reviews and I'll try and write up a oneshot on the ones that catch my fancy.
1. Last time we got in this situation

**Prompt Me!**

x

**"Last time we got in this situation, you went home with my underwear in your pocket."**

x

"Last time we got in this situation, you went home with my underwear in your pocket."

Sakura Haruno skidded to a halt, heels digging into the dirt and almost sending the civilian walking behind her flying. Beside her, Hinata let out an 'eep' of terrified surprise, but the pink haired girl paid no attention to her teammate. All she could focus on was Sasuke-kun's voice. Sasuke-kun and those nonsensical words he'd just spoken!

Her head turned almost robotically to stare after the source, focusing in on her future husband. Who was walking through the streets of Konoha. With company!

A beautiful blonde haired girl, more sunshine yellow than Ino's pale platinum, had one arm thrown over her precious Sasuke-kun's shoulders, grin slapped from one whispered cheek to another. Her beloved was scowling at the girl, but was making no effort to throw her off.

"But they were comfy Sasuke! It's not my fault you refused to take them back."

Sakura's brain short-circuited.

"Shut up. I'll turn up tonight, but you're teaching me that light seal."

"Rodger that captain. See you at eight." And then she was gone, leaving an irritated Sasuke Uchiha behind who's cheeks were the faintest shade of pink.

That, that deviant! Stealing her beloved's underwear! Sakura was going to crush her!

* * *

**Basically, send me some prompts via reviews, either Naruto, Harry Potter or Fairy Tail (or a crossover between them) and I'll pick one I like and write a oneshot on it. This is a personal challenge I'm setting myself, so I have something to do when I'm bored/ on holiday this next week. **

**It can be just a word, or a small piece of text such as the one in this example, and I'll have a go at typing it up for the fandom you want -if you leave me a fandom in the message, or if not I'll pick one myself- so, if anyone's interested?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	2. I

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_I_****  
**_a healer Fem!harry in Konoha somehow helping Kakashi with his Sharingan. Or regrowing body parts and performing miracles for other shinobi. -crystal2240_

x

"Repeat that."

Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Legendary Sucker, need to have her hearing checked. Because clearly, what her brain registered could not have been what the no name Chũnin before her was saying.

The brunet gulped, but bravely pressed on, eyes narrowed at his report and a nervous tick sending his left cheek into spasms.

"A-According to our research, there's a m-make-shift emergency room open in Konoha market p-place that's re-regrowing limbs, T-Tsunade-sama!"

And the Chũnin fled, without regards for the safety of the ANBU that remained in the room, because they could damn well deal with the reaction of the Hokage themselves. They were trained for it after all.

Rubbing at the tender flesh of her temples with a single nibble finger and thumb, the busty blonde let out a low sigh. Another threat to the village.

No one could grow limbs back. It just didn't happen.

Tsunade Senju was unable to grow limbs back, to recreate what was lost. Not even her grandfather had possessed that kind of healing ability. So whoever this was, they had to be an imposter. Or a medical miracle the likes of which had never been seen before.

Either way, she needed to check it out for village safety. And personal curiosity of course, but mainly village safety.

Sighing, the Kage stood, rotating her shoulders about in her aching joints and scowling to herself as she did so. When was Naruto due back again? The brat could take over from her soon enough, she only needed to hold down the home fort for another handful of years. Then she'd be free to drink and gamble to her heart's content. Just a few more years.

Nodding to herself, the blonde spun on heel, marching out of the Hoakge's tower and snapping at the ANBU to lead her towards this mysterious emergency room.

.

Well, at least it wasn't a shady rundown dump.

The front of the place would almost look like any other shop, were it not for the easy to open doors. But Tsunade's keen shinobi trained eye picked up on the multitude of seals scrawled across every wooden surface that made up the shop window. Seals the likes of which she'd never seen before.

"Get someone from the Fūinjutsu-crypto department, I want diagnostics on every last scribble."

One ANBU, the weakest no doubt, flickered away in a blur of motion, leaving Tsunade stood before the building. Sucking in a deep breath, she stormed forwards with the air of someone who knew they were terribly important, and that everyone should get the hell out of her way.

.

Ignoring the waiting room, which housed three hopeful looking amputees, Tsunade strode forwards, passing by the unmanned reception desk and through the corridor, following after a source of unfamiliar chakra and one so irritatingly familiar that she's have denounce the man to D-rank missions for a lifetime were he not so damningly skilled.

"What the hell Hatake!" Pushing open the door and paying no attention when the wood soared from its hinges to smash into the southern wall, Tsunade drew in a deep breath, eyes locking on the two figures in the room.

For once in his life, perhaps the first time in his life, Hatake was sat perfectly still on the hospital bed, completely focused on the medic before him. Perhaps because of the medic before him.

The woman was young, perhaps four or five years younger than Hatake, and beautiful too. Exotically so. Her features were unlike anything Tsunade had ever seen, definitely foreign. Even her skin was a different shade, paler than any Tsunade could think of, the closest being a select few of the deceased Uchiha clan. But there was a gentleness to the woman that spoke not of war and violence, but of peace and healing. Her palms were lit up with a golden energy the likes of which Tsunade had never seen before as her hands hovered over Hatake's implanted eye, a frown on her face as she went about her work. As a fellow medic, Tsunade knew to never interrupt another during delicate work. That didn't stop her from standing there, arms folded across her bosom and scowling at the duo.

After a short amount of time, the golden glow died down and the young woman took a step back, brushing the black bangs from her forehead and exhaling. For a moment, Tsunade caught a flash of green eyes and a lightning bolt scar, before the young woman was once again focused upon Hatake.

"Well Kakashi-kun, I've expanded the pathways around your eyes and adjusted them so that you'll be able to active and deactivate at will. I've also fixed the slight optical deterioration in the implanted eye. All should be well, but stop by next week so I can make sure. Anything you'd like to add?"

Tsunade could only stare at Hatake, two coal black eyes gleaming as they looked up at the exotic medic that was smiling pleasantly as she went through her post healing speech.

"Maa Harī-chan, dinner tonight?"

The young woman, Harī, blinked, a delicate rosy blush bloomed across her face alongside a shy smile.

"Yes please Kakashi-kun. I close up at six. So, seven?"

The silver haired ninja nodded and Tsunade took the opportunity to clear her throat.

"Well, if the two of you are done, maybe you can explain what the hell's going on here."

* * *

**So, here's the first to catch my attention. Oh, and I will take prompts for Hobbit as long as it's a crossover with Naruto or Harry Potter. And if anyone wants some form of spinoff from own of my stories -unlikely- then here's the place to request it I guess.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	3. II

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_II_****  
**_'HPxNaruto with ghost!Harry in which only on character can see her. Who that character is is up to you.' I pick Shisui -SilkStar_

x

Uchiha Shisui knew he was dying. Her screams were confirmation enough.

.

When Shisui Uchiha witnessed his first kill, that was when he started seeing her.

It was odd, no one else noticed the visual disturbance that was a female ghost floating around the village. In fact, it took the six year old weeks to accept he wasn't crazy.

The girl, a teenager, had seemed just as startled the first time he spoke to her. Even faded as she was, nothing more than a wisp of something not quite alive but not quite dead, she had the prettiest eyes. They shone, not quite like emeralds, but something even more startlingly, impossibly green, something purer than a rock from the earth. Like a kind of energy he'd never witnessed before. They'd popped with surprise when he first addressed her, lips curving open to form a startled 'o'. And then she'd cried.

Unsure of what to do, Shisui had been left no other option but to flee.

.

It wasn't until he turned eight that he tried again.

She didn't leave per say, but she made a point of avoiding the Uchiha compound, having clearly registered how disturbed he had been. So this time, Shisui had to go searching for her.

He found her by the memorial stone, one ghostly hand pressed up against it. Her eyes were sad, one long finger nimbly tracing the engraving upon the once smooth surface. Shisui approached cautiously. His parents had told him the stories of the little Uchiha that was too curious and ended up kidnapped with his eyes gorged out.

But, but the girl before him was a ghost. Literally floating in place, hair curling around her head in a breeze he couldn't feel. The red strands ran wild around her head, and Shisui could only picture the red haired woman that his aunt Mikoto spent her time with until recently. The one that's died when the Kyūbi attacked a week ago.

Shisui was almost nine now, it was only two days until his birthday. He had the courage for this.

"Excuse me?"

The girl lifted her head to look at him, a sad smile stretching across her pale lips. Her features were unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Hello there." Even her words held an accent. But Shisui had seen pictures of people from all over the different elemental countries when he was in the academy, and none of her features belonged. She stood apart from his once neat and orderly categories, an outlier.

Of course, the fact that she was dead already threw all his rules to the wind.

"Are you a ghost?"

The young woman, still not quite out of her teens but clearly an adult, the experience in her eyes told him so, gave a slow shrug.

"Not quite, but it acts in the same way."

"What are you then?" Tilting his head to aside Shisui took in the woman's plain sundress, a dull shade of gold, and her bare feet. The toenails were painted red, chipping slightly around the neatly trimmed edges.

"You can call me Harī for now."

"I'm Uchiha Shisui."

And that was how Shisui became aquatinted with the not-ghost Harī.

.

"I don't know what to do."

With the pressure of the clan coup weighing down heavy as a mountain on his shoulders, Shisui could only dig the heels of his palms further into his eyes, hidden away up a tree in complete seclusion.

Only the gentle touch of cool fingers, rubbing soothing circles into his back, let him know he wasn't alone. That Harī was right there by him.

"You'll figure it out." She whispered, puling his tired form into a warm embrace, regardless of her body's -there but not quite- actual temper.

"You always do." Her words were spoke with unshakeable trust, the kind he'd never seen from his parents, from the clan, from anyone. It wasn't a trust in his skills, but instead trust in him as a person.

It was with that in mind that Shisui found himself before the Third Hokage the next day. He told him everything, his fingers intertwined with Harī's and drawing on her reserves of endless strength.

.

Stood across from Itachi, one eye already stole and the other throbbing in his temple, Shisui could do nothing but offer his young cousin a bloodied smile. His gentle, younger cousin who never wanted to stain his hands, who would have been happy with a quiet, peaceful life far away from the fighting.

"Kill me Itachi, please. I have to die anyway, I'd prefer for it to help you in the end."

And as his body soared towards the surface of the lake, now missing both of his eyes, Shisui felt the thin arms of Harī wrap around his waist, the burnt cinnamon of her hair tickling beneath his nostrils. The taste of her lips against his own.

Yes he had to die. But at least he had someone waiting for him on that unknown other side.

"As swift as falling asleep," she whispered in his ear, sentence broken by a hiccup.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

**Here's number two. I quite liked this prompt, it gave me a lot of freedom and I was dying to write some Shisui. I've got the next prompt hand written; I'm typing it up right now, so that'll be up soon too. For those asking, I'm currently on holiday right now, hence why I'm only working on this from my phone.**

**hope you like this one,**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	4. III

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_III_****  
**_'__FemHarry/Madara a couple who's existence surprises/bewilders everybody who meets them __-Charisasori_

x

Tobirama's stopped and stared. Eyes wide, mouth pulled to a side in a lopsided frown and fingers twitching towards the nearest kunai. While the latter reaction was not unusual considering he'd spotted a Uchiha, the first two were.

Sure, when he'd dealt a killing blow -or, it should have been- to Uchiha Izuna, he'd halfheartedly noticed a redhead medic dashing onto the scene, but had paid no more attention to it. Perhaps he should have done, considering what he was now witnessing. Uchiha Madara. With a redhead. On a picnic.

Rubbing at his dull red eyes, Tobirama forcefully blinked, slowly lowering his arms.

Nope. They were still there. And they were looking at him now.

"Senju," Madara, curse him, sounded amused, a sly smirk stretching across his face, "how can I help you?"

Automatically scowling at the Uchiha clan head, Tobirama folded his arms across his chest, but not in such a way that it would restrict access to his weapons.

"Hashirama needs you at a meeting to discuss the clan treaties with the Hyūga."

The redhead took this opportunity to stare around the blurt black mess that Madara dared to call hair, and Tobirama was momentarily stunned breathless by her appearance. Brilliant scarlet hair, like the colour of fire in the warmth of the sun, and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Shamrock, fern, pear, lime and emerald all at once. After her striking colouring registered, it was the facial features that stood out the most, so unlike anything he'd ever seen before. This had to be the Uchiha clan's miracle medic then, the one that'd saved Uchiha Izuna's life. None of the Senju clan had ever been introduced to her, the Sharingan wielders guarded her jealously. As any other clan would. A girl that could heal even fatal wounds, nothing short of instant death would kill a Uchiha while she was around.

Tobirama caught sight of a scar, shaped just like lightning upon her brow, before his attention was forcibly drawn by Madara.

"No."

It took a moment to process, and when it did, Tobirama gaped.

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

"I'm busy."

And with that, Madara lent back on the blanket and returned to nibbling on the grapes he was handed, leaving Tobirama floundering for a second. With nothing more to add, he turned on heel and marched towards the centre of the developing Leaf Village, determined to get some answers from his older brother.

.

"What?"

Were it not for the fact he was feeling the exact same thing, Tobirama would have laughed at the open mouthed bemusement on Hashirama's face. As it were, he stood before his brother and Uzumaki Mito, each of the looking as confused as the other.

"He said he's busy. On a picnic. A picnic of a date." Even as he said the words Tobirama could barely believe them, and he'd witnessed it. Uchiha Madara was not the kind of man to go on picnics. No, Tobirama would have expected epic battles, victories won in the woman's honour. Not ham and cheese sandwiches cut into quarters.

It was at this point in time that Uchiha Izuna walked in, pausing at their wild, stupefied looks.

"Is everything okay?"

"Did you know your older brother is on a date right now?"

The Uchiha blinked, a frown momentarily crossing his features before his whole expression lit up with hopeful, ecstatic understanding.

"With Harī-chan? At last! He's been dancing around her for weeks!"clearly Uchiha Izuna didn't understand what was wrong with the world today. Or how badly scarring a mental image his careless words had created.

"Your brother is on a picnic date."

"I guess so."

"And you're okay with this?"

At the Sharingan user's nod, the remaining three shared a look. Maybe only a Uchiha could understand Uchiha courting? Tobirama did not even want to try.

Not at all.

* * *

**So, here's the next one. Not much to say right now,**

**hope you like this one,**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	5. IV

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_VI_****  
**_'If wishes were fishes'__-Dairegh_

x

"Aw crap."

Scowling down at the twisted and torn paper catcher within his fingers, Uzumaki Naruto let out a bemoan of desperation as the free goldfish became the fifth one to swim away from his grasping hands.

The eight year old, recent master of the henge jutsu, was currently stood before a festival stall as a forgettable brunet boy with an unremarkable face. His kimono might have been second hand, but this was certainly his first festival experience. With this new face on, it was the first time that he'd been able to join in, the first time he'd not been run off with hurtful comments and rotten fruit.

"Struggling kid?"

Sucking in his lower lip, Naruto rounded on the source of the voice, a snarl forming in his throat before it died a quick and sudden death.

"Yodaime?!"

The stranger stared down at him from his superior height, bright blue eyes twinkling and a smile twisting at his lips.

"Close, but not quite kid. Namikaze Asura, our much beloved and certainly deceased, Hokage's brother."

Naruto's eyes widened, focused upon the form before him.

Not a year after his defeat of the Kyūbi, the Yodaime's brother had returned from a long term mission. He'd been devastated. Ever since, he'd been working hard alongside the Third Hokage as a specialist advisor.

Staring up at the sharp face that hovered above him, Naruto couldn't help but note the three whiskers on each cheeks, as clearly defined as his own. Old man Hokage had told him back when he started the academy why he shared that trait with the Yodaime's brother, that they held half of the Kyūbi chakra. He looked reluctant to tell him, but apparently Namikaze Asura had insisted he be told. He knew why everyone scowled at him, glared, but he could put up with it. Because the Yodaime had trusted him to look after half the fox, the same way he'd trusted his brother.

"You can drop the henge now kiddo."

"Wha- How did you know!" Pointing at the man, Naruto grimaced but never the less released the henge.

The man behind the counter let out a startled, angry breath but one look from the Yodaime's brother halted anything that was about to be said.

"I can sense your chakra, we share that trait. Or rather, we will eventually when we start your training."

"My training?" Naruto repeated, eyes blown wide and completely focused on the taller man before him.

Asura grinned, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head while the other hand slipped into his trouser pocket.

"Well yeah, you didn't think I was gonna figure out everything and then not tell you, did I?"

Floundering, Naruto slowly dropped his arm, which had been extended forwards and pointing at the Jonin and settled for just staring.

"In fact, let's start now." Crouching down beside Naruto until they were eye level, Asura flicked two player coins towards the stunned stallsman, taking a hold of Naruto's shoulder and spinning him around, the other accepting the two paper scoopers that were offered to him.

"Right, I'll show you the correct technique and I'll stay here until you get it. If you manage it in three tries, I'll tell you a secret."

"What kinda secret?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to a side and forcibly pushing down the warm bubbles that were surfacing in his stomach.

"How about where your name's from kiddo?"

His name? Thought had been put into it? Naruto figured it was just a ramen topping, that he'd been named after the orphan matron's meal at the time. So, three go's to get it right?

"Yatta! I can do this, dattebayo!"

.

Fingers twisted around the handle, Naruto narrowed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and swallowed around his suddenly dry tongue. He'd already failed the first and second attempt, he was not going to ruin the third one. Not this time.

Moving with a slowness that belayed his impatience, the eight year old dipped the paper cup into the water, moving it beneath the surface with extra caution as he approached the golden fish. The noise of the crowd drowned out and all he could focus on was his arm, and the fish. He would manage this, he would. Lifting the inverted paper done in a steady but speedy movement, Naruto stared down breathless at the fish that remained in the unbroken paper container.

"Great! Good job Naruto! Now throw it back and let's go get some ramen!"

With a victory cry, Naruto dropped the cup alongside the fish in his excitement, twisting on heels to look at the taller blond.

"Really?! Ramen, you mean it?!"

A hand came down on his hair, ruffling the short locks and Naruto froze in place at the familiar contact.

"Of course," Asura affirmed, seemingly missing his suddenly stiff posture, "I think you deserve a treat."

.

Sat on the familiar, much beloved stool of Ichiraku's, Naruto nervously shifted from buttock to buttock as he waited for Amaye to come and collect their orders.

"So, I suppose you'll be wanting that secret now, eh?"

"Hell yeah, I totally owned that game!" Pumping his fist into the air, Naruto turned his gaze on his company only to find Asura with a bitter sweet smile upon his lips.

"What's up Oji?"

Now Asura did startle, turning wide, searching eyes on the boy before he seemed to find what he was after, letting out a relieved sigh.

"It's nothing Naruto, you just reminded me of someone that I used to know."

"Huh, they must be pretty cool then." Asura's lips twitched into that odd smile again before he ordered a round of miso ramen for starters, running one nimble hand through his spiked locks. It was cropped short, closer to his head than what Naruto's was.

"Your name, Naruto, was chosen by your parents from a book called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', in which the hero is called Naruto."

"H-How do you know my parents named me after that?" Naruto was unusually quiet, looking up at him with suddenly squinted eyes.

"You're not my Tou-san, are you?"

"No! No Naruto, I've not been lucky enough to have any kids yet."

"Oh. Why not? Are you not married?"

Asura paused as their ramen was served, a frown crossing his face and eyes taking on a wistful sheen.

"I nearly was. But then opportunity came knocking, and I answered."

"But why would you leave your maybe bride?! Didn't you love her?!" Naruto jabbed his chopsticks towards Asura, scowling when the older blond skilfully twisted them away with his own, sending the soaring back into Naruto's now empty ramen bowl.

"I did. But when it comes to the people you love( sometimes you have to sacrifice things to protect them. I got the chance to help save the world and make it a better place for her. So that's what I'm going to do. Even if we never see each other again."

"Oh."

There was silence as the two started on their second bowls of noodles, and it wasn't until the fourth bowl was finished that Naruto spoke up.

"You know, you're alright Oji."

"Thanks kid."

"I'm still gonna hold you to that promise for training though, dattebayo!"

.

Later, when Naruto crawled into bed, shivering in the cool of the night, he couldn't help but smile.

He'd always wished for a family, and how stood over fish, he'd ended up learning a little of his birth parents and possibly added an honorary uncle to his makeshift family.

Yes, today has been a good day.

* * *

**A Little more abstract than the one's before it regarding the prompt, yet here it is. I've got another wrote up, which I will hopefully type up in morning. Night.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	6. V

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_V_****  
**_'__Harry falls into the Naruto world (so we're the toads live along with other summons) and ends up living and adapting as his -sorry, this became FemHarry- animagus (can be magical or normal) until he is accidentally summoned by (you choose)__'__-__MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun_

x

"She's new!" A tiny raven, no taller than a human's thumb, chirped, Brady black eyes wide and focused on the beautiful plumage of the new bird. It was a magnificent shade of flame. Yes, flame, for there were no other words to describe her so easily. Vast, vibrant shades of red, scarlet, oranges, golds and yellows, with the most startling green eyes the raven had ever seen. Like the leaves surrounding the best tasting berries in the summer bloom.

"Phoenix, Phoenix has returned!" Another raven cried with obvious enthusiasm, hopping from one leg to the other, but not daring to approach the magnificent bird.

Meanwhile, Harry sat at the centre of the special, twitching her feathered head from side to side and wondering when these birds had learnt to speak human tongue. It was only after a few minutes, in which the head raven introduced itself, that she learnt she was in the summoning real which proved what Hermione had warned her about. It was all well and good to have a Phoenix animagus form, but humans were not meant to have those kinds of powers. Especially something as amazing as flame travel. With no set plan in mind, Harry spun her head around, disappearing in a roar of fire, Grimmauld Place firmly in mind. Only to appear on the other side of the crowd of Ravens. Hmm, this might prove more difficult than shed first thought.

.

Two months later, after numerous failed attempts at flaming away, Harry gave up, nodding her head when the chief raven ice again enquired about her joining the flock officially. She's not turned back into a human, not once, unsure of how the Ravens would take such an event. And though thoughts of Ron and Hermione ran through her mind, along with others, Harry came to appreciate the peace of the summoning realm. So of course, her unplanned holiday/permanent move, was interrupted as short three months later when she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

.

Releasing the bird equivalent of a cough, Harry flapped her wings in an attempt to clear the smoke blocking her vision. And she found herself face to face with two humans. Or at least, she hoped they were human. One certainly was, but the other looked surprisingly shark-like. Regardless, they were apparently just as surprised to see her as she was to see them. After a moment of silence, the one with blue skin turned to the other, a questioning look on his distorted face.

"I thought your contract was with the Ravens."

"It was. I was informed a new arrival three months ago."

The other male, the normal looking one, spoke wit a soft, quiet voice. Yet it was smooth, evidentially a man who felt confident in himself. It also happened to be around. This time that Harry noticed the blood running down the dark haired male's face, dripping from his eyes. With a squawk, she shot forwards, landing upon the male's shoulder and staring intently into his eyes. They were without a doubt cloudy in the same way that Mr Cole's -a World War One veteran that lived a few streets down from the Dursleys- were. Partial blindness then. Her summoner was partially blind, well, nothing a few Phoenix tears wouldn't fix.

"I didn't know summons adopted.. Reckon I can get the Sharks to take in a bird big enough to carry me around?"

"Don't be absurd Kisame," her summoner murmured, watching her and her tearing eyes wearily. And then he addressed her.

"I assume you are a healer, judging that it was my intention to summon one?"

Instead of answering, Harry allowed a single tear to fall into the man's right eye. He closed it reflectively, and Harry could almost tell the second he magic began to work. When the healing started. When the pain stopped. Her summoner let out an amazed gasp, his companion's head snapping up at the sound.

"Itachi?"

Itachi -her summoner's name- opened the healed eye, inhaling sharply as he did so. Harry took the opportunity to switch shoulders, readying another tear.

"I can see," the teen -for he couldn't be any older than Harry's eighteen year old self despite the stress evident in his face- whispered, holding his hand before his face like he'd never seen anything like it before. Which, when taken into consideration...

"What?" Kisame questioned just as Harry dropped a second tear, hitting her second target. She the proceeded to land back on the ground, watching as the summoner, Itachi, turned to look at her with such closed off amazement in made her heart-ache.

Scratching out a poor 'don't be alarmed' in the dirt, Harry looked up in time to watch Itachi's eyes narrow.

"What are you?"

And then, for the first time in five months, Harry cancelled her transformation.

* * *

With his newly healed vision, Uchiha Itachi could catch every last undertone of colour that sat in the girl's flame coloured hair. A girl certainly no older than him. Cautious green eyes, green like he leaves of Konoha's most beautiful trees, gazed up at him. Eyes that had just shed the tears that had healed him, healed the unhealable. Pale lips formed a smile before the girl offered a nervous greeting and Itachi felt his heart clench.

"Hi, my name's Harry, and I can turn into a magical bird with healing tears. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**So, here's the next one.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	7. VI

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_VI_****  
**_'__Itachi/Naruto -Heat__'__-__pok3s16_

x

It was unnaturally warm outside, even for Fire Country.

Not that Itachi was complaining, as it resulted in Uzumaki Naruto sprawled across the grass back garden of the Uchiha clan head's household. A Namikaze Naruto finally free of the baggy orange tracksuit. His little brother's teammate had shot up and filled out this past year and now at the ripe age of eighteen, she was a beautiful young woman.

And from the twitching around his right eye, her father, his Hokage, had noticed it too. The Hokage also appeared to have clocked his little brother's lustful stare too.

Not that Itachi could blame him. Naruto was all soft curves and tightly toned muscles.

But Itachi had been waiting for over a year, until the girl was eighteen, to formally request a date, and he wasn't about to let his little brother muck things up. As much as he loved the boy, Naruto was all wrong for him.

The fact she just so happened to be exactly what Itachi wanted in a girl was purely coincidental.

Watching as Naruto stretched, the waist band of her bikini slipping down to rest upon her prominent hip bones, Itachi swallowed around his suddenly dry throat, recalling his mother's words from a decade or so ago. Back when Sasuke and Naruto hated each other with a burning passion. How she laminated the thought of Kushina's daughter not marrying her son.

Well, if all went smoothly, Itachi was sure his mother would get her wish. Just with her eldest son, not the youngest.

He'd considered all the girls near his own age, give or take five years, and had come to the conclusion that of all of them, it was Naruto he would want to spend the rest of his life with the most. She was the sunshine, people just orbited around her, and he was no different. She gave off a warmth, a heat, that just drew you in.

His mother would no doubt be over the moon with his choice, and his father would be exceedingly pleased because now, Naruto was perhaps more powerful than he. No doubt Fugaku would see the union as a simple equation. Itachi's genius, control and bloodline, plus Naruto's raw power, longevity and spirit, equalled the perfect next generation Uchihas. Everyone was happy.

Even Sasuke would be because once he got over the idea of just sleeping with Naruto and moved on, he'd gain a sister that'd love him unconditionally. There was no downside to this.

He just had to win Naruto over.

Luckily enough, she was friendly with him, so it wouldn't be too hard to steer her idea of him more towards romancing. Or so he hoped.

Step one though was the most important. Approach the Hokage and ask for formal permission to court his daughter.

Itachi was many things, and yet, stupid he certainly was not. He'd heard tales of the last man, a visiting sand Jonin by the name of Kankurō, stupid enough to hit on the Hokage's daughter within hearing -or tattling- distance. He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the Fourth had arrived in a yellow flash.

Needless to say, the sand shinobi hadn't been back since.

Naruto swore up and down that her father had some secret weapon he employed against all her possible suitors. Itachi knew for a fact he did.

That weapons was called Kakashi. Another fate Itachi wanted to avoid; that man could be unusually creative when the situation called for it.

No, he didn't have any desire to bring that down upon his head any time soon.

.

Stood before the Fourth, Itachi could only blink. When he asked, he'd been expecting challenges, tasks, life threatening trails. But instead all he'd gotten was-

"Okay?" Itachi repeated, feeling a bit fainthearted.

Namikaze Minato just looked up at him with the same bright blue eyes of his daughter and smiled.

"You're the first to come and ask me Itachi-kun, the first to brave my wrath for the chance with my little hime, and for that I approve." Then, his face went stone cold. "But hurt her and not even your summons will be able to find you. Okay?" That last word was said in a chirpy, cheery tone that disregarded the dead seriousness of the threat before hand. The smile his Hokage wore should not have ever been allowed to see the light of day.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Just Minato while we're on this topic Itachi-kun. I've got a good feeling about you." Maybe because he'd been the only one to dare enter this place and ask such a thing of the man.

Still, Itachi was feeling optimistic, so he left, setting a course for home. Home, where Naruto was once again visiting during the heatwave. His mother, after all, did a fantastic iced smoothie.

.

It was a light purple bikini today, and Itachi could only pause and take in the sight of his favourite colour upon her body. Even if he was steadily gaining an appreciation for orange. Or was it a tolerance? Probably tolerance. As he'd predicted, the girl was sprawled across a towel in the back garden, chatting with his mother, one hand gesturing wildly, while the other one was clutching at a summer fruits smoothie. She caught sight of him not a second later, face lighting up and free hand shooting above her head to wave about wildly.

"Itachi! Come joins us! Mikoto-chan says Tou-san wants to make you a Jonin sensei!"

Huh, this was the first he'd heard of it. Perhaps that's what the man had wanted to talk about today, summoning Itachi into his office. The Uchiha heir had thought he'd just spotted him watching his daughter and had thus rushed out his request to formally begin dating, but apparently he hadn't been caught at all. He must have blindsided the Hokage enough for him to forget about the Jonin sensei thing. Interesting.

"It is good to see you Naruto-chan, I was actually wondering if you would like to go and get some ramen with me?"

The blonde blinked, a smile stretching across her face as she hopped to her feet.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll go get the teme."

"Actually, I was asking you on a date."

Naruto froze, staring right at him and completely missing his mother's face twist into absolute joy. Blue eyes scanned the undergrowth, suspicious, and Itachi instantly knew what she was looking for.

"I already requested permission from your father and he granted it."

"Oh thank god!" And suddenly he had an armful of a bikini clad Naruto, her hands on his cheeks and soft, moist lips pressed up against his own. Heat licked through his body at the contact and he automatically gripped at her hips, tilting his head to a side when the had Naruto had snaked into his long hair requested it.

It was only at his mother's squeal that they broke apart, Naruto blushing bright red but not quite shamefaced.

"Sorry. I've had the biggest crush on you for, like, years." Ah. But because of his lack of visible emotions she had not dared to try anything for fear of messing up their friendship. That right there was why he wanted Naruto to begin with. She was so caring.

They were interrupted by a victorious "Yes!" His mother was on her feet, the biggest smile on her face as she raced towards the house.

"Fugaku, it's happening! Itachi's got a girlfriend! And it's Naruto!"

* * *

**So, here's the next one.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	8. VII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_VII_****  
**_'__FemHarry as Naruto's younger sister and the male friends/teachers are conspiratorially after her sexually according to Naruto__'__-__HaruhiandHikaru_

x

It was just after the war finished that Naruto began to notice it. Oh, he knew his little sister was pretty. Despite being twins, Harī had gotten their mother's straight red hair, gorgeous vibrant locks that fell to the impressively long length of mid thigh. With the whiskered cheeks, bright blue eyed and pale skin, Harī had been destined to grow into a beautiful woman.

And she had. Which was the problem.

Narrowing his eyes at the passing male that'd been the seventeenth one this morning to glance at his only sister, Naruto felt his fingers twitch for a weapon. Any weapon. At his point, he'd accept a spoon if it meant he could gorge out the eyes constantly focused on his sister.

He did not like it. His sister was suppose to remain pure and loving and there would be no other man in her life. She had her beloved brother Naruto and that should be enough. With their father not here, it fell to him to defend his beautiful sister from the male masses.

And defend he would.

"Hey Naruto! Looking good today Harī-chan!"

Naruto didn't think, just drove his fist into Kiba's stomach.

"Gah! What the hell man?" The brunet wheezed from his new spot on the ground.

Naruto ignored him, pushing Harī forwards and tripping the next male to look at her.

They were all over the place! How had he not noticed them before?! Sure he'd been a bit busy chasing Sasuke, then the whole Akatsuki thing- dear god. Had they been here all this time?! Had he left his sister at their mercies?!

No. Never again.

Harī wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him. Or at least, without a guard of his choice, who he could trust to handle any threats and to not try anything himself.

For some reason, he couldn't think of a single person who he'd happily assign that job to.

Was there no man he could trust with this job?

"Dobe."

It was as if the heavens had aligned and were singing hallelujah. Sasuke. Dearly beloved Sasuke. The one boy who's never so much as looked at another girl's hair before, never mind her figure, never mind housed any lustful thoughts towards the female race. Or the male race. Or any race what so ever.

The dark haired Uchiha seemed somewhat disturbed by the cackle that Naruto accidentally let slip, even more so when the blond turned his bright blue eyes on him was a manic grin.

"Dobe?" This time Sasuke sounded a touch unsure, and even Harī was looking at him with evident concern now, having stopped running her fingers through her bangs and was instead glancing between both himself and Sasuke.

"Teme, you're perfect."

"What."

Sasuke's dark deadpan has Naruto reeling back, suddenly well aware that neither of his present company were really running along the same line of thought that he currently was.

"You've not even looked at a girl before, you're the only one I can entrust Harī's safety to."

There was momentarily a complete absence of noise, which Naruto was amazed to realise a few seconds later was actually an awkward silence.

Finally, his sister coughed delicately into her hand, brushing a single bang back from her face.

"Actually, Sasuke and I have a date tonight Aniki."

Naruto stared, too stunned to speak. Sasuke, showing interest in a girl? In his sister? True Naruto could fight the other boy to a standstill which meant he was plenary strong enough to protect Harī, but, but, Sasuke liked Harī?! Was that even allowed?! Wasn't there a code against it?!

Sure he trusted Sasuke with his life, but not with Harī! Not at all! Sasuke was male, and Harī was female and if Jiraiya taught him anything at all it was what happens when a male and female get interested in each other.

Wait, hadn't the teme said something about rebuilding his clan?

The image of a hoard of Uchiha children pouring out of Harī's apartment, all with her whiskered cheeks ran through Naruto's mind and the boy couldn't stop a shudder.

Before he could even begin to say anything, his sister's reassurances reached his ears. They just weren't doing any reassuring.

"Naruto, you don't need to worry, I still remember that he put a chidori through your chest. There definitely won't be sex on the third date."

Naruto felt his heart stop, unable to do anything other than repeat, "sex?!"

"Yep. I'm gonna make him work for it."

Sasuke, who at some point had stepped far too close to his sister for his liking, was absentmindedly twisting the red strands of her hair around his fingers, smirking.

"Oh, I'm willing to put on the effort required."

"That's what I like to hear."

"It's not what I like to hear!"

"It's okay," Harī insisted, looping her arm through Sasuke's, a teasing grin on her face that Naruto didn't like at all, "I won't pop any babies out for at least a year, so you have time to get used to the idea. We'll even name one in your honour."

.

Naruto was still stood in the market place twenty minutes later, the teme's smirk burned into his mind and still unable to decipher if it's been teasing or gloating.

"Maa, Naruto?"

The one person he'd thought he could trust.

"Erm, Naruto?"

And he'd turned out to be the most dangerous of all.

"Not now Kakashi-sensei. I have to go kill Sasuke."

* * *

**Okay, so I loved this prompt. It was great and fun and light hearted to write, so thank you.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	9. VIII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_VIII_****  
**_'__The one redeeming factor when it came to ninja, Harry figured, was that for all their madness, most ninjas weren't half as mad about lineage as wizards were__'__-__Kouralia_

x

The one redeeming factor when it came to ninja, Harry figured, was that for all their madness, most ninjas weren't half as mad about lineage as wizards were.

That, and they had some of the best asses she'd ever seen.

Green eyes tracked the latest rump to pass her by and catch her eye, and the twenty one year old couldn't help but smile. Moving away from the Wizards, across a dimension and towards the ninja had been her best decision yet. Hermione would no doubt be eating her heart out if she could see her now. In fact...

Casting a subtle notice me not charm, Harry pulled a finely decorated silver mirror from her expandable pouch giving the surface three taps with her index finger. Ever since she'd absorbed the three Hallows, magic had come far easier without a wand. So sending out a call across the mirror surface to its partner was easy as pie.

Within seconds, the visage of her bushy haired friend burst across the screen. It'd been five months since Hermione had broke it off with Ron, and now her friend was traversing the singles market with her.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, look at all these tight buns that are passing me by on an hourly basis."

Twisting the mirror around, Harry aimed towards the group of male ninja currently stood just opposite the tea house she was sat in. Hermione's moan of despair was music to her ears.

"Oh Harry, I knew I should have come with you! I prefer broad shoulders to a rear, but even I can admit that what you have right there is absolute perfection."

Giving the ass Hermione's gaze was directed at another once over, Harry's grin widened. Male, no more than three years her elder and quite clearly a ninja from the Chunin vest on his torso.

Oh, all the ninja knew there was a new bloodline user in Konoha, she'd told the Hokage she could use magic and all it was good for. After a mental health check -otherwise known as a mind walk- she'd been brought in as the Hokage's personal secretary and note taker.

Well, that was her title.

What she was actually doing was skimming the minds of all those who entered, dishing the dirt and basically completing whatever task the old man wanted. Oh, and she was brewing veritaserum in her heavily warded basement for the village interrogators. Of course, the rest of the population, excluding the head of T&amp;I? had no idea what her bloodline did, only that it was useful, even in the hands of a civilian.

"Is their a particular reason that you're staring at Asuma's ass?"

Pausing in her observation, Harry cocked her head back, catching sight of silver hair and a lone dark eye that was adamantly not looking at her. Her eyes trailed further down before a grin crossed her face.

"Trust me, if you were stood over there, it wouldn't be this 'Asuma' that I'd be ogling."

Now the eye was looking at her, rounded and wide and very, very surprised.

Before the man could continue on, Harry got to her feet, slipping the now silenced mirror into her bag and taking down the notice-me-not with a careless wave. The fact this man had been able to slip through suggested that he had been looking specifically for her. But why?

"Well your own rear isn't too bad, perky, for a civilian." The ninja had recovered now, an appeasing gleam in his eye as it scanned the length of her body; legs toned from long runs, butt lifted from squats, stomach flat from crunches and breasts perky from push ups. He seemed to pay particular attention to them.

"Icha Icha Paradise, Chapter five's opening line, if I'm recalling correctly?" Harry mused, tilting her head to a side and dragging her teeth across her bottom lip.

The ninja raised the visible brow, and she could almost see the smirk under the mask.

"Maa, now how would a beautiful, self respecting woman like yourself know such things?"

"At what point was it decided that those kind of books couldn't be read by my kind of woman?"

"You make a good point reader-chan."

"It's Harry. And the name of my fellow fan?"

"Kakashi."

Eyeing the male again, Harry got to her feet, brushing her bangs back from her face and wondering how to phrase her next question. It wasn't exactly something she'd been able to do in the Wizarding world. Back there had been expectations, opinions and plenty of scowling faces.

"Maa, there are a few nasty traps around my place."

Kakashi's sheepish tone cut through her thoughts and Harry could only grin, linking her arm through the masked male's.

"Well it's a good thing that my rump is civilian then, isn't it?" Harry mused, grinning and pulling Kakashi after her.

Yes. Konoha was great. Not a single question on her blood status, just a comment on a perky rear and she was set for the night. And, fingers crossed, many more nights to come.

* * *

**Probably not where this prompt was suppose to go, but my mind ran away with me.**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	10. IX

**Prompt Me!**

x

**_IX_****  
**_'__Or perhaps a married Kakashi? Not bothering to tell anyone he's married, because you know, being territorial (Those Dogs!) and being a Shinobi__'__-__Lykae'Sky_

x

Naruto had to be seeing things. He just absolutely had to be.

Rubbing at his eyes, the dazed twelve year old blinked, checking the scene before him again.

Nope. It still hadn't changed. And from the looks of confused bafflement on his teammates faces, Sakura and Saauke were seeing the same thing as well.

When the blond had gone to the Third asking after his sensei's address, he'd been surprised to find it was in the nice part of town. He'd been shocked to see the house was rather large and incredibly cosy looking.

But the two adults relaxed on the grass beside a koi pond just did not compute. Kakashi-sensei was weird, he read naughty books and was always late and he sucked when it came to training them. Naruto had only spent a week in the man's company and he did not like him at all. Well, he was kinda cool about the teamwork thing but that was it. He pretty much failed at being a person.

So why was an absolute bombshell of a redhead sprawled out beside him, one hand wrapped in their sensei's hair and her lips on his?!

Or at least, that's what Naruto assumed was happening, the woman's long red hair was blocking his view, and the second she moved back the mask was back up. But the tender look in Kakashi-sensei's lone eye was something he'd never seen before. Something strange and soft and it needed to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

While sensei didn't so much as flinch, Naruto did notice the man's shoulders droop defeatedly, he could almost hear the sigh. The woman snapped to attention, eyes greener than even Sakura-chan's shooting over to look at them and then her face lit up in a smile so bright and warm that Naruto felt something tighten uncomfortably in his chest.

Her face was very, very pretty. Too pretty to be kissing Kakashi-sensei that was for sure. She looked like one of those people who worked in movies or magazines. In fact, the only thing wrong was the scar on her forehead. But even that was pretty cool, shaped like a lightning bolt as it was.

Then the woman stood and Naruto gaped. She was super pretty, but she was fat! Her belly was really round, sticking out at a funny angle.

Or, so he though until Sasuke choked and Sakura gaped in surprise.

"She's pregnant!" The pinkette whispered under her breath in complete surprise.

Pregnant? The thing were babies came out of girls' tummies?! But then why was she kissing Kakashi-sensei if she was going to have a baby. Unless...

Unless the baby was Kakashi's?!

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed, pointing an accusing finger in his sensei's direction.

The two adults reeled back for a second, and then the woman broke into hearty laughter, two petite hands clutching at her rounded belly as she flopped as far forwards as the baby bump allowed. Their sensei however just rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head, giving a low shrug of his shoulder. Naruto hated him for it even more.

The fact that Kakashi-sensei was married was something he should have mentioned in his introduction damn it!

"Sensei, are you married?!" Sakura was gaping beside him, Sasuke staring at the redhead's swollen stomach and looking as disgruntled and unsure as Naruto felt.

"Maa, good deduction Sakura-chan. You are the smartest of the three of you after all."

Before Naruto could even register that sentence, the woman had struggled to her feet, slapping Kakashi-sensei's hand away when he tried to aid her.

"So you're Kakashi's team huh? It's nice to meet you."

And then Naruto found himself pulled into an uncomfortable hug that had him pressed against her rounded figure. He didn't dare breathe. Weren't babies super delicate or something?! What if he hurt it?! Or worse...

The woman seemed to sense her captive's discomfort, because she releases him. Naruto was pleased to notice that she'd caught the Teme in her monstrous hug too, and that he seemed as lost as Naruto.

"My name's Harī, come on, let's talk inside."

.

And talk they did. Naruto had no idea how she did it but in the space of an hour and aided by her delicious cooking, she had them spilling all her secrets. Suddenly, Sakura-chan and Sasuke knew about the Kyūbi because he'd told them and Harī sympathised, having been hated due to a bloodline limit she housed that had only ever been used for evil before. She listened to Sakura-chan's confidence issues and suggested ways to improve.

And then when Sasuke hadn't made a move to share, Harī had spoken how she had been orphaned by a murderer when she was not even two, losing her godfather to the first in common of her parents' killer a short thirteen years later. Spoke of how it'd filled her with joy, and left her hollow to stand over his broken corpse.

Naruto wasn't sure how the other two felt, but he knew for certain that he was all but emotionally healed. Harī-neechan was awesome!

"You know, it's common practice for a Jonin's student to take the Jonin's kid as their student later in life?" Harī mused as she was walking the trio to the door, one hand resting on her stomach.

"You mean one of us-"

"Will be teaching the baby?" Harī finished, tapping her belly ever so gently. Naruto's mouth felt dry, unsure of how to respond to that. Surely they wouldn't want him to be in charge of the baby. They'd probably want Sasuke, the genius, to teach their kid. Or Sakura-chan, because she was so much smarter than him.

"And I don't know about Kakashi, but I'm aiming for at least three brats, so you'll have one each at the minimum."

Naruto blinked, eyes rounded with wonder when Harī suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it gently against her stomach. A small, sharp pressure pushed back against his hand and Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked quietly, drawings his hand back, only for Harī to replace it instantly wit. Sasuke's hand, no matter how much the boy tried to retrieve the limb. Pale fingers still came to rest on the swollen stomach and Sasuke-teme all but froze. No doubt feeling the life that Naruto had.

"That was Obito kicking away."

"Obito?" Their sensei's voice was suddenly so much hoarser than usual, his lone eye wide and skin just a bit paler. Naruto scratched his head, wondering if he'd heard the name before. It wasn't ringing any bell, but-

"Uchiha Obito was Kakashi's teammate," Harī informed the quietly, her eyes following their sensei as he left the hallway for parts unknown, "he saved Kakashi's life at the expense of his own."

There was a lull in conversation for a second, as the three genin took in the information that they'd been given. Surprisingly enough, it was Sasuke that broke it.

"I'll train this one."

"What?! Why do you get the one with the cool namesake?!"

"But Sasuke-kun, shouldn't Harī-chan and Kakashi-sensei make that decision?"

"It's okay," Harī mused, ruffling Sasuke's hair. Naruto grinned at the other boy's blush, even if he did the exact same thing her Harī kissed them each on the cheek as a goodbye, herding them to the door. "Kakashi picked up his tardiness from Obito." And then the door was shut behind them.

The three genin stood their for a second, each unable to remember just exactly why they had come here, before Naruto and Sakura shared a grin.

"You've got the late one," Naruto taunted his dark haired teammate, at the exactly moment that Sakura took off running.

"I gotta go tell Ino-pig that I'm gonna have a future student soon."

.

It was as he was walking home five minutes later that Naruto was treated to the sight of a green spandex and bowl cut leaping from the rooftops towards the Hatake household, bellowing for his sensei. Naruto snickered.

He would not want to be Kakashi-sensei right now.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	11. X

**Prompt Me!**

x

**X**

_'__A Fem!Harry that died and was reborn as Obito Uchiha's twin siste__r'__-__iciclefangAJ_

_x_

If there was one thing that Hatake Kakashi was sure of, it was that there was something very wrong with Uchiha Harī.

Physically she stood out from the Uchiha, with her coal eyes appearing as if they had a deep green sheen clasped atop them. And don't get him started on her fondness for red and gold.

Yes, by all appearances, Uchiha Harī was not normal. Which was why Kakashi found it so hard to believe no one else saw what he did.

Didn't they notice how sharp her eyes were? How they seemed to both notice everything, and then nothing at the same time? Didn't they see the confusion on her face, the way her brow crinkled to show her lack of understanding. The only thing Kakashi didn't know was what she was confused over. She sat there, staring at the classroom walls even though she had already completed the work, just as much of a genius as what he was. He didn't understand the other child, he didn't know what she was seeing that he was not.

So he took to watching her watch the world.

It was a week later that another child that looked suspiciously like Uchiha Harī punched him in the face for daring to 'crush on his nee-chan'.

.

She graduated at the same age he did, just after her younger twin brother, his assailant -one Uchiha Obito- joined the academy. She was placed under Uzumaki Kushina, the girlfriend of his own sensei Namikaze Minato. It was only a month later that his father forever abandoned him and Kakashi closed himself off to the world, only halfheartedly keeping track of Uchiha Harī's growing progression with seals, with Fire jutsu, with genjutsu. She was a genius, just like him.

But there was something unnatural about her genius, something that just didn't sit right. And at last he wasn't the only one to notice, because Uzumaki Kushina kept sending her student almost unreadable looks, like she could sense something but just couldn't grasp the meaning. Sometimes she'd even put a hand to her stomach and stare at Harī as if she were the shinigami in the flesh.

.

Kakashi ended up with Harī's brother on his team, and he hated Uchiha Obito. Until that time when he didn't, when Obito was dead and it was all his fault and now Harī was stood looking at him with deaddeaddead eyes.

He held her tight that night, sat against the memorial stone as the dark haired female traced the symbols on the stone and cried her heart out into his shoulder. Shame, failure, surrounded his form but not once did Uchiha Harī blame him for the death of Obito. Not once did she look at him with hate in her eyes, not once did she ever shout and scream that it was all his fault, as the voice in his head was telling him. Instead she simply remained in his arms, clutching at his shirt and refused to let go until sleep finally claimed her.

Soon enough though, it was her turn to hold him.

Rin's blood still trickled down his arms, no matter how many times he washed the limbs, no matter the hours of scrubbing and washing and cleaning it never left. Just as sticky and warm and metallic as when his fist had plunged into her chest. Harī had been stood at the village gate waiting for him, and not a second after he stepped through the giant threshold, she swept him up into her arms and refused to leave throughout the night. Under the stars, he returned the favour from a few weeks past, tears staining her shirt just as hers had once done his. His body shook against hers but Harī remained steady by his side, two strong arms encasing him as if they could keep the rest of the world out, keep it from crushing him, from ripping apart all that he was. Already it was tearing great big chunks from him, and in that moment it felt like Harī's arms were the only thing keeping him together.

.

When the Kyūbi attacked, when Minato and Kushina perished, they wept together. The Third stood over their bodies as they laid in the Hokage's office, curled up around the little blond infant that was the only thing that survived of their teachers. All were orphans, all of them left without parents.

But he had had Minato; Harī, Kushina. Little Naruto had no one, would have no one because as the latest Kyūbi Jinchuriki, he was allowed no adoption by a clan, which prevented Harī from taking the boy in. As Kakashi had been too close to Minato, for him to adopt a blond haired, blue eyed child at his age right now, it would be spelling it out for Minato's bitter enemies.

Neither of them could have him, neither could look after him once the new day dawned. So they took the time they had. They sealed themselves in the Hoakge's office, which in this state of emergency, only the Hokage could enter. And they laid there, little Naruto between them sleeping peacefully as if the demon that had just destroyed a third of their village didn't rest inside his stomach.

When angry civilians, angry ninja, broke in to finish the Fourth's work, neither hesitated to cut down those that would strike their last living link. None would harm their senseis' son. It was on that night that Harī followed Kakashi into ANBU, joined the Jinchuriki protection squad.

.

When Kakashi was seventeen, he was broken by his bonds, broken by Danzo's manipulations as he dropped to his knees outside of Harī's apartment. A complex as far away from the Uchiha clan as she could get. She couldn't bare to look at them, to know that if they're cared a little more, tried a little harder for the two orphaned Uchiha, that Obito might have had the training to survive the Third Shinobi War. Kakashi understood. It didn't make him feel less guilty though.

Harī opened the doorway and stared down at him for a second. Then, she was pulling him inside, dainty cold hands coated in as much blood as his own no doubt were, but so much more caring and gentle.

They fell into bed together, a tangle of sweat glistening limbs. Everything came out, the anger, the frustration, the tears. All of the pain they experienced in their lives, shared with one another. They'd been close before, but Kakashi knew he could get no closer to the strange, unnatural genius than what he was now.

Laying beside her in the bed, tucked under the covers with his face mask-free in the presence of another for the first time in years, he pretended not to notice the familiar navy and orange jacket sat on the bedside chair. That the orange tinted goggles on the dresser didn't exist.

.

It was at the age of nineteen that Kakashi made up his mind. There were times when Harī made him feel uncomfortable, when she'd stare off into space and see stretches of the universe that he didn't know existed. There were times when she would lay by his side with spinning red eyes reflecting unspeakable horrors, her cold nose buried in the crook of his neck. And there were times that she would scrub at her clean hands a little too hard until the skin turned red and tiny pinpricks of blood would well to the surface. But he couldn't live without her. And if life had taught him one thing it was that all he loved could and would be snatched away. So he broke it off.

His resolve lasted a week. Until he saw a simple golden ring so much like Minato had gifted Kushina and then in a whirlwind of a run, he was presenting it to Harī. Because he knew now there would never be a whole Kakashi, but he was a little more of a person with Harī.

.

When they were twenty one, Harī's remaining family, no matter how distant, were slaughtered. Kakashi had been on patrol that night, and upon hearing that the Uchiha were massacred by their genius, he had thought of nothing. His body had flown into autopilot, racing home with a continuous chant of 'notherpleasenotheranyonebuther'. He could not lose another person, another and he would be broken beyond repair. Harī was close to Itachi, had liked him above all the other Uchiha except perhaps Shisui. She'd been devastated by the latters death, and now-

He broke into their apartment, skidding to a halt when he found her on the floor. Tears were streaking down her face, her back resting against the wall and gazing sightlessly out before her. But she was alive, she was warm and breathing and alive and Kakashi had never believed in a higher power until that moment. It took hours for her to calm, even as she was called up for questioning, she didn't speak other than to recall her evening. It wasn't until they got home that she turned the charcoal green eyes upon him and whispered that for but a second, she had been sure she sensed Obito's chakra.

A month later, they bought a house and opened it up to Harī's remaining cousin.

.

Life went on, their birthdays came and went and out of nowhere he was turning twenty five and Harī was carefully explaining to Sasuke that there wouldn't be just two Uchiha's in Konoha anymore, that there would no longer be a sole Hatake. That she was pregnant. Carrying a child.

He became almost mad with the thought.

He had created life, a life with Harī. The strange unnatural girl that he just couldn't live without. They were going to be parents, role models and major influences to a small, impressionable bundle of baby. He didn't know what to do, how to look after a child.

Sasuke, for all his aggressive apathetic behaviour, seemed to completely flip out and spend most of his day stressing right alongside Kakashi. Harī's accidentally comment of Sasuke now being a pseudo older brother probably didn't help. They spent weeks worrying and cringing at the sight of any being under four or anything even remotely baby related.

But when accompanying Harī to hospital, wincing through the birthing and then standing by her side as she held their newborn son to her chest, something settled in his torso. His heart was broken, and Harī hadn't fixed it, she had just crawled in through the breaks and tears to become it. But it was through those cracks that Hatake Arashi fell in with such ease it was as if he had always belonged there. His hair Hatake silver, but with the slight curl that ran through his mother's mane. And while his eyes were dark coal, it was far too early to tell if they would ever blaze Sharingan red.

That Harī remembered the story Minato had told them long ago, of how Kakashi's blond sensei had almost been called Arashi by his parents, made Kakashi's fractured heart constrict. If Sasuke seemed a little more vigorous when it came to training, a little more vigilant as he sat by Arashi's sleeping form, then Kakashi pretended not to notice. The boy was as broken as they were after all. He just needed to find someone with whom he could pretend to be whole, like Kakashi had done.

.

He ended up with a genin team. He ended up with Naruto on his team. He could still remember when Naruto was no bigger than his forearm, when both he and Harī curled around his infant self and cried their hearts out. Jealousy burns in his heart for a moment, because now that Naruto is a ninja Harī had been given the go ahead to approach him, to speak to the boy of his mother. To apologise for being barred from taking him in as an infant.

Naruto doesn't approach Harī for some months, still unsure how to deal with the fact Sasuke's closest relative is also his mother's only student. But eventually he does, and he falls as much in love with Arashi as every other person Kakashi knows. Their son is toddling around now, touching things he shouldn't, babbling away in that strange toddler language that only has a few actual words thrown into its dialect.

Harī, now teaching at the academy, having officially retired from ANBU since Arashi's birth, is at the happiest he's ever seen her.

As such, she's devastated when Sasuke defects.

.

Two and a half years go by, two and a half years in which his students have all been stolen by the Sanin. Two and a half years in which Arashi grows and proves that he has both of their genius, a little more natural than Harī but a little more unnatural than Kakashi. Two and a half years in which Harī gives birth to two more children. They call the second born, the next boy, Raitaro, after the thunder baby legend. Their youngest is a girl, the only one to be born with the Uchiha dark hair. Hatake Uzume. Kakashi only asks after the name once. It is only once that Harī states the legend of Uzume, the goddess of joy, was Obito's favourite. Kakashi never needs to ask again. He just holds Uzume that little bit closer.

The Akatsuki continue to strike hard and fast, and Kakashi fights harder than he's ever fought before. But it is worth it, to return home to three children, two dancing around his feet and another babbling happily away in her mother's arms. Sakura was there to witness the birth of the youngest two, Naruto looks on mystified by their presence when he returns.

When Kakashi learns of the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, when he learns that another ninja war is upon them, he returns home, gathers up his small family that he has made himself, and both he and Harī curl protectively around their offspring as if to shield them from the world. Uzume is six months old now, Arashi five. Raitaro sits between them at the age of two and a half. All Kakashi can wonder is if this will be the last time he will ever see them again, because tomorrow he goes to war. And knowing her as he does, he is certain that Harī will follow him. Kurenai has just given birth, but Kakashi knows she will gladly watch over his children while they go to fight for her.

.

When the mask comes off and it's Obito's face that stares back, Harī just stops working. Kakashi wishes that he could, but if they both stop then they will die. And he refuses to leave his children without both parents. So he fights, struggles on for Arashi, for Raitaro and Uzume, and for Harī. The strange, unnatural and wonderful girl that can make him feel whole. It's not a pretence anymore, it just is. And he will fight for it.

The war is the first time he sees Harī for what she truly is. When the blazing visage of the Kyūbi that Naruto summons turns to her and addresses her as a shinigami and not a human. She is a broken, reborn soul who can not remember her past life, had not remembered her powers as one linked so closely to Death until she was thrown into a war to end all wars. As Naruto saves Obito's humanity, Harī saves his life. And when all is said and done, there is nothing more to do then to go home and continue to live.

.

Accepting the Hokage hat, he feels like he's somehow cheated Obito, the boy who so wanted to be Hokage. But he looks at his teammate, his brother-in-law who struggles to adjust to a peaceful life and knows he has to at least try his hand at the job.

Arashi, at the age of nine, has finally decided that he's done waiting around and that it is time to graduate. And Kakashi knows exactly what Jonin he wants to unleash his oldest on.

Watching Obito sit beside Harī, whose stomach swells with one last child, he can only smile as he imagines the Uchiha's face when he's announced Arashi's sensei tomorrow.

So life isn't perfect, and so there was far too much lose. It only makes him fight harder to keep ahold of what he has.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	12. XI

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XI**

_'__After Itachi died, he had expected to see perhaps Shisui or his parents, if anything at all. Certainly not a beautiful girl in a train station__'__-__Alara Phoenix_

_x_

Uchiha Itachi had no perceived notions when it came to death, only that his own was acceptably, undeniably, unavoidable. Death would be his end, death would be his release from the lie of a life he'd been living for so long. A pacifist forced to become a ninja, a loyal ninja forced to become a missing one, a doting older brother, forced to become the object of hate. But it was all over now.

He was expecting fire and brim stone, even if the tiniest part of him hoped for reincarnation. He had already accepted the fact he would not go to heaven, if that even existed. He was a sinner and would suffer a sinner's reward. Or, so he had thought.

Yet, here he was, surrounded by white. It wasn't quite nothingness, things still existed, for there was a bench and a strangely shaped platform. And railway tracks. He'd seen them before, in the Land of Snow. But these looked so much more refined, looked significantly more complete, more finished, than the rickety attempts he'd seen in life. But there was no colour, no vibrancy. Only endless white, surrounding him with no obvious way out.

Slowly, Itachi seated himself on the bench, noting that while the edges of the structure seemed to both blur and and glow in unison, the surface was just as solid as his own limbs.

And so, Uchiha Itachi sat. And he waited.

He feared he would be there forever, feared he'd be there waiting for a change, for a being far greater than he to decide that his punishment was now chosen and he could bring suffering.

Or perhaps the wait was his punishment. Forever unknowing, forever unsure of if he were to truly move on. To see the family that in life had been shattered remains, but in death were as complete and whole as he'd once foolishly hoped.

Time seemed to blur; minutes, hours, and days slipping seamlessly together until it was Tsukuyomi. White instead of red. White instead of black. But the same technique all the same. Perhaps it was poetic justice, the universe smoothing over the wrinkles that his presence had created within the world by encasing the last of his being within his own techniques forever trapped and forgotten about.

It was as he was sat, staring out into the distant, from the bench his form had not fled from since he'd perched upon it, that the change came.

It was colour.

The flash of red was what caught his eye. Shades of carmine, scarlet and cherry, made all the more richer by the white backdrop. Like a stroke of crimson upon a blank canvas. Like warm blood upon a paper door.

Itachi's eyes flickered towards the figure that walked forwards, her head twisting this way and that, observing her surroundings just like he had down upon arrival. Her shoulders were bare, a pastel green dress -perhaps a shade of mint, though it had been a long time since he has last seen the herb with his failing vision- holding no straps. His eyesight, now perfected in death, could pick out the light dusting of freckles that peppered the limbs, a few falling beneath the neckline of her clothes. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself the simple pleasure of viewing another human, of appreciating the natural beauty of a fellow person. Her height was unusual, his trained eyes picked up on the fact she was but an inch less than him, her feet bare and toes clenching lightly as she came to a stop. Vivid green eyes, brilliant green eyes a shade that he had never seen before found his at the same time pale lips formed a smile.

She introduced herself as Harī. Her words held a forgiven accent, her tongue rolling her 'r's in a way the women of the painted houses had attempted but could never quite manage naturally. Her voice was all but a purr and Itachi found he could listen to it for hours.

Perhaps it was because she was the first thing to appear in his monotone he'd found himself within, perhaps it was because she was the first thing of substance in this perfected wasteland.

Regardless, he was enchanted by her voice. And it was her voice he liked. It didn't matter how bright her appearance, how vibrant and colourful; her voice was molten honey, caramelised sugar to his ears as she spoke of her life. And Itachi had always nursed a great love for sweet things.

So he listened with an attentive ear as she spoke of a world of magic, a life of pain and loss, of sweet triumph only to witness it ripped away as she died not a year later. And then he wove his own life, a tapestry of words, a life of genius, of betrayal, of hard choices, bad decisions and brother's love. Harī waited patiently, tears pooling in her eyes and drizzling down her freckle dappled cheeks, but silent until the end.

It's when he's down that she whispers quietly of her meeting with Death, of relinquishing her chance to be forever immortal and untouched by human emotions no longer, just for a chance to live, to find a partner and settle down for a quiet life she'd always dreamed of but never been able to see. Shares in a hushed undertone that Death allowed for her to remain here, for another best suited to aiding her in this second chance. Instantly Itachi knew he was this one. He wasn't sure how, nor was he sure why.

Just that something deep within his stomach pulled at the words, had selected him from thousands, millions of others to protect the one Death favoured.

And so, he finds himself boarding the illogically advanced train together with her.

.

They end up in a small town that Itachi is sure to be part of River Country. But he dares not think too much of it. For even if he so dearly wishes otherwise, he can not go racing back to Konoha, even if this was his world. For they despise him as the next Madara there, see him as a burning evil that should be slated upon first contact. Harī seems to be able to sense his dilemma, and it doesn't take long until she provided a distraction.

Their new town is a backwater village, which had seen little to no development long since the warring clans era had passed. Harī distracts them with her magic. It's an incredible thing to witness, to watch her heal the broken town, to mend every fault, to fix every crack.

Life begins to progressively run more smoothly, and soon enough the two of them have a small house upon the village's outskirts, a small creek running through the back garden. It's here that Harī confronts him. For all of her reality bending powers, she is not absent from emotion. She is not a being of ultimate knowledge. She is as human as he, and requests that he stop living to protect her, but to instead live for himself. For this is his second chance too, another attempt at a life that now mercifully lacks the ninja lifestyle. A life were he does not have to steal the light from others eyes, to leave bloodied corpses to be discovered by loved ones. Here, he can just help.

Harī has become the healer of the village, worshipped almost as a goddess by the people she nurturers. But it isn't until the bandits attack this suddenly prosperous land that Itachi becomes their protector, their sword and shield. While he defends and attacks whatever threat presents itself, it is Harī who puts them all back together. Puts him back together.

And suddenly a year has gone and passed, time disappearing through his fingers and slipping out and away. Suddenly he is twenty two and with no disease ravaging his body, no traitorous chakra eating away at his eyesight, he has his whole life ahead of him.

But it can not get any better than this. For life with Harī is peaceful. A simple life, a life of honest work, of training the village children to protect and defend themselves, to use chakra to aid in their daily chores and tasks. A life of watching Harī preform miracle after miracle. They become the villages' most closely guarded secret, for surely other would try to steal them away, to better their own home town. Itachi does not feel out of place, livin in secrecy.

It is only a month later however, that he decides he can not feel comfortable with his current relationship Harī. She is this miraculous creature, an impish little fairy that is made of nothing but goodness. And he wants her. Oh, how he wants her.

Years pass, in which marriage happens. In which a child, then children, happen.

To begin with, he fears being a parent. So many mistakes with his own family, so many mistakes on how he treated his loved ones and what if he is not good enough for the perfection that Harī would undoubtedly birth?

But Harī herself is an orphan, has no memories of her wonderful parents. And yet she still finds the courage to comfort him. To insist upon the fact that the baby they made would be loved more fiercely than any other in the world. That Itachi's love for that unborn child would burn brighter than a thousand suns, that Harī's love would blaze as hot.

And then Uchiha Natsu is born in the height of summer and Itachi has never felt such love fill his insides so quickly, threatening to overflow from him at the sight of his son. His hair is the dark charcoal of the Uchiha clan, but the curl is all Harī. The Uchiha eyes, but Harī's sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the curve of his shoulders. Nothing about Uchiha Natsu is imperfect, there is nothing Itachi would change.

Sometime Harī found him just stood over the lovingly carved crib, staring down at the bundle of life that he felt such love towards. Wondering why he was so lucky. Why he was so blessed.

It wasn't long until others followed Natsu; Suzuki, their eldest daughter, their younger boys; Atsuto and Hakaru, with Kaida their youngest daughter, the little hime of their family.

Each time Harī falls pregnant he can't help but worry that this time he might not have enough love to give, might not hold this next child as close to his chest as the last.

But each time he is proven wrong, that his beaten and battered heart is still in working order and that his latest offspring fits effortlessly into a hole he was unaware needed filling.

And each time Harī looks him in the eye he is reminded of the train station in which they had met, unable to think of any reason he could have been so lucky, so blessed, as to be given this life right here.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was out of the Leaf Village for the first time. It was incredibly strange, but walking down the dirt path, her Papa walking beside her, was the reassurance that everything was okay. And while her mother had been unable to come, Sarada knew that she was busy running the hospital, so she was going to enjoy the time she had with her father. All to herself.

Snatching up the right hand, Sarada linked her fingers in with her father, pulling him along a bit quicker.

"Come on Papa, I want to get as much done as possible!" Her father, Uchiha Sasuke, gave a low snort, but followed after her nevertheless.

It was as her father was buying supplies for the next leg of their journey when it happened.

Sarada would admit she hadn't been paying as much attention as she should have done, but she was least impressed that when she jumped out of one child's way, she ended up barrelling into another person.

They hit the floor in a tangled heap of limbs, Sarada scowling when a knee was jabbed into her ribs. As a result, she's just a little vindictive, pressing her elbow into the tender flesh of her opponents thigh as she stands up.

"Ow! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going but there's no need for that!" A distinctly male voice snapped.

Sarada's eyes focused in on the boy's crumpled form below her and a startled breath leaves between her lips. He's a handful of years her elder, and the freckles across the bridge of his nose are certainly a rarity.

But he's the spitting image of a photo back home. A photo her father keeps close, as it's the last one taken of his family before all the old Uchiha's perished.

He looks exactly like Uncle Itachi would have done.

"Who are you?"

The boy looks just as perplexed as she, before his eyes suddenly narrow, lighting up a bright red that Sarada knows can't be real because she and Papa are the last Uchihas. So she does the only thing she can think of.

She screams.

Papa is there in an instant, groceries tumbling to a heap in the street and his sword flashing into action. The imposter boy is scrambling back the second he appears but he's not going to be quick enough, Sarada can tell.

And then all of a sudden, Papa stops.

He's seeing the same thing that she was. Uncle Itschi's face, just with skin painted from a paler palette and freckles scattered across his nose.

And yet, Papa doesn't even get a chance to ask before the boy flares his chakra in the split second of reprise he's given, and suddenly there is another man, stood between them and the fake Uchiha, crouched defensively over the boy before his eyes -spinning a red that they most certainly shouldn't be- take them in and shock covers his face.

.

At first, Papa denies it, he's vicious and snarling and Sarada has never seen him like this before. And it scares her.

She's only ever seen Papa's eyes change shape, become more than the Sharingan, once before, and she feels her eyebrows climb when the other man meets his gaze fearlessly, the fake Sharingan also twisting. She knows that a genjutsu is happening, but she doesn't know what, and from the evident confusion on his face, neither does the boy before her.

Then suddenly, Papa is back and he's crying, engulfing the other man in a hug.

.

It takes her a while to wrap her head around it.

That Uncle Itachi -who is apparently not as dead as previously- was given a second chance by Death itself. She wouldn't believe it were it not for the fact Papa was telling her these things. Papa has never told her a lie before today, and she doubts now is the time to start.

Especially with one so ridiculous.

As soon as the explanation finishes, Uncle Itachi is suddenly knelt before her and Sarada has never felt so shy before. Mama didn't have any siblings and they'd thought Itachi dead, so she'd never had to meet an uncle before. She's not quite sure how to react.

He's still watching her, and then, his eyes soften.

"You have kaa-san's beauty." And that's all it takes for Sarada to decide that Uncle Itachi is the greatest thing ever. Whatever shyness she was feeling before disappears and she's quick to throw herself at the older Uchiha, demanding he pick her up. At ten, the rest of her class mates probably consider her too old for such a thing.

But they aren't here right now, and they'll never need to know.

Her eyes drift over to look at her Papa, who is staring at the other Uchiha her age with fascination wrapped across his face.

There's a brief moment of panic, of worry that Papa will decide he likes having a Uchiha boy in the family better and trade her out for this newly discovered cousin.

But the idea is crushed quickly. Papa loves her far too much for that, and with the way Uncle Itachi keeps his son in sight at all times, she can't imagine the oldest Uchiha agreeing to such a swap anyway.

* * *

Uchiha Natsu isn't quite sure what to think of how the day has gone by. He's known that there was at least one more Uchiha out there, but to actually bump into them was surreal.

He isn't sure what to think of his uncle. The man was quite clearly ready to rip him to shreds when his daughter screamed, and had he not been able to send chakra to his mother's specially made distress rune and summon his father, he's pretty sure that Uncle Sasuke would have happily given his a very through interrogation.

Slowly, his eyes drifted to Sarada, who was being carried in his father's arms. His only cousin. Mother was an only child, had become an orphan too soon for any siblings to be produced. And Uncle Sasuke had stated quite clearly that Sarada was his only child.

How strange it was, to have a family relation his age, but for her to not be a brother or sister.

Speaking of siblings, Natsu mused over how their two guest would react to the rest of his family. His father had given them no warning, allowing them to assume it was just Natsu, Father and Mother.

Kaa-chan would love the joke if she knew.

.

Father stopped at the door, setting Sarada down before activating the runes that would allow them entry to the house. His uncle's eyebrow rose but Natsu paid it no heed, slipping past the trio to enter the house.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-San found his brother in town! Now Uncle Sasuke and Cousin Sarada are here?"

His mother appeared around the corner at the same time that Father led their guests into the house.

Natsu has never seen another woman who looks like his mother. Her face is shaped differently than any other female he's ever met before, her hair curler than any other's aside from her children's.

Out of all of them, Kaida's is the worst, and thanks to her obsession with it, be the shade red or black, she had no problem pulling and musing the tresses of every single member of the family.

The three year old was currently propped up on his mother's hip, already twisting and twirling a handful of their mother's gorgeous red hair around in her pudgy fist.

Uncle Sasuke just stops at the sight of her, looking between the red besides woman and the toddler clutched to her side.

Before the man can recover though, Sarada peaks into the living room and catches sight of the rest of his siblings. Suzuki, who is two year younger than him, then Atsuto and Hakaru, his brothers that are four and six years younger than his respectively.

"So many," Sarada whispered and Natsu couldn't help but to laugh.

He'd made up his mind, he quite liked his cousin. He rather hoped Tou-san would take up Uncle Sasuke's offer to move to the Leaf Village. If they were so amazed by his numerous siblings, he couldn't wait to see their reactions to their accidental magic.

He looked forwards to it.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	13. XII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XII**

_'__"We've been through this too many times and it- remove your hand from the cookie dough!"__'__-TammyHybrid21_

_x_

"We've been through this too many times and it- remove your hand from the cookie dough!"

Swatting at the offending limb with her wooden spoon, Naruto planted her hands on her hips, making sure that her favoured weapon was well away from her clothing in its sticky state.

Uchiha Itachi stared back at her, his face blank. Naruto could still pick out his amusement though, from the way his lips twitched to how he carefully held the guilty hand behind his back and thus, out of her sight. As expected, it only took a second for the older ninja to abandon his attempts at hiding the limb, licking at the chocolate chipped mixture with an amused smile on his face.

"Civilians can die from undercooked cookie dough you know."

"But we're not civilians Naruto-chan. And I'm reasonably sure that the consequence of uncooked cookie dough is illness, not certain death."

The blonde huffed, swatting at the male again before returning to the mixing bowl.

"I don't even know why you're nabbing at this when the cooked stuff will be ready in, like, five minutes."

"Four minutes and thirty seven seconds."

"But who's counting?" Naruto playfully snapped back, unable to help but smile.

This man was insatiable when it came to anything sugary.

When it had been discovered by a twelve year old Naruto that her mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was a formidable cook as she was a ninja, the little blonde had strove for the same thing. Long before she'd gotten into a relationship with Itachi -and how the hell that had happened she still wasn't sure- Naruto had perfected the art of cooking, baking, if it had anything to do with making food, she mastered it. Something Itachi greatly appreciated.

"You did not have to bake all of this Naruto-chan, I am still unsure if I will even accept such a promotion."

For all of his genius, this man was still a complete simpleton when it came to a select few topics. Naruto wasn't sure why, but she knew exactly how to handle it.

"Itachi, even I know I'm too young for the Hokage seat right now, I'm twenty one. You're twenty six and have been offered to position because everyone and their aunt trusts you to do what's best for the village. If you turn it down, they aren't going to offer it to me. They'll give it to someone else, like, like Kakashi. So just take the damn job already!"

Pulling a tray of brownie slices from the oven, Naruto expertly cooled them with a flick of her hand and a carful application of wind chakra, before plucking one up and stuffing it into the Uchiha's mouth. Itachi's sheepish smile, cheeks bulging from the oversized treat now being crushed between his teeth was enough to bring a grin to Naruto's face.

"Serious 'Tachi, I can wait for the hat, if Baa-chan could have it as old as she was, another decade won't matter to me. Besides," Naruto's grin termed feral and she patted at her stomach, other hand reaching for a brownie, "I can't deal with paper work and children together. Now let's got shove some cookies down your brother's throat!"

Snatching up Itachi's hand and lacing their fingers together, Naruto gave the man no time to recover from her sudden announcement, determined to go and give Sasuke the heart attack of a life time.

Uchiha-Uzumaki babies. Would the Leaf survive? Well, it'd be time to find out soon enough!

* * *

**Short, but hey ho?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	14. XIII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XIII**

_'__Harry likes to think it's perfectly normal to not get turned into a corpse when near this guy that refuses to leave her. Some p__eople obviously do not think so. FemHarry__'__-__TenraiTsukiyomi_

_x_

When Hariel Potter wakes up, she's in the middle of nowhere. Literally the middle of nowhere, smack dab in the centre of the ocean, just floating a handful of inches off the water's surface. Floating in the air. Perhaps that tale of ultimate power when uniting the Hallows had some truth to it.

Sighing, she gets to her feet, a little disgruntled to realise she is standing on the still water as if it were solid rock. As if she were Wizarding Jesus. Well, at least now she'd have the skills to back up the Ministry's claims. Sighing, the redheads girl picks a direction at random, and then takes off walking.

She walks for hours. It isn't until she grows hungry on the second day -and dear lord was it highly confusing to fall asleep on the ocean and walk up floating just above it- that things get weird. Magic couldn't create water, or, that is what she had been told at Hogwarts. Instead, Hermione had once noted, water spells summon the hydrogen atoms from the air, combining them in such a way with oxygen atoms that a continuous stream of water was created. As such, the only thing Hariel had really notes when summoning up something to drink was that she had done so wandlessly. And effortlessly. But now, having just being thinking about how good a slice of treacle tart would be, the redhead had been terrified to see the treat appear right before her eyes. Hariel tilts her head this way and that, inspecting the sweet dessert and suspiciously glancing around for an unseen figure, who was no doubt laughing at her. But there was only silence on the ocean, broke only by the wind's howl.

So with various amounts of hope, she reaches out, plucking the tart out of the air and stuffing it between her lips. As if it would disappear should she think too hard on it.

.

After a week, interesting things have happened. It's boring, walking along with nothing in sight, Hariel finds out. Once the first piece of food had popped into existence, it'd opened the doorway to a world of possibilities. The first thing Hariel had attempted was apperation, Hogwarts's gates firmly in mind.

Only she'd been bounced back. From anywhere she tried to picture. Not even the Dursleys' house was accessible to her.

With apperation crossed off the list, but magically conjuring the impossible food apparently allowed now, Hariel began testing her limits. By far the best one was the power of flight. The wind was whipping at her face, her long curls of red hair flying out behind her as she shot forwards at speeds she thought she'd have never managed without the aid of a broom. Yet, here she was, rocketing towards the first piece of land she's seen so far. An island, out in the middle of the sea. Hariel can't wait to sink her toes into the grass, to bury her hands into the sand and scale a tree. After nothing but salt water for the past seven days, she is most certainly sick of it. So upon sighting the island, as oddly shaped as it is, she pushes herself just a little bit harder, a little bit faster, in her eagerness to arrive.

It's different, being able to feel the grains of sand between her toes where only ocean waves had lapped at their edges before today. To sink her weight from the sky and onto solid ground. The island was rich in wildlife and plants; all sorts of exotic species have spread themselves out across this spot of land within the sea. It was a calm place, a sanctuary almost. And after all the hassle that the Wizarding World has given her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back quite yet. Perhaps it would do her good, to spend some time alone here, with no worries. Yes, she could always work on a way back later.

.

It's on day five of her exploration, her unplanned but most certainly necessary vacation, that she senses the presence of another. Head slowly cocking to a side, Hariel slowly lifts her body up, aided by magic in such a way that it appeared the laws of gravity no longer held her. In fact- Hariel allows for her magic to hold her up, slowly floating along, darting up and about to avoid the islands gorgeous looking flora. She's noted that there are some dangerous beasties housed in this little sanctuary, and was sure there had to be at least one Luna knew. Regardless, she's summoned up a camera and capturing everything on film for her friend. To be handed over whenever she got back.

Following her instincts, Hariel floats around several trees, landing upon one of the sturdiest branches to stare down at the male resting upon a great deal of dried yellow leaves.

His style of clothing was interesting, to say the least. The purebloods probably wouldn't have been able to make or tails of it. Hariel likes the colouring though, red and a shade of yellow bordering gold. It reminded her of Gryffindor. Though the white sheet worn like a toga was a bit odd.

"Wh-who are you?"

Startling, Hariel almost ends up leaping from the branch before she realises the boy was addressing her. He doesn't look that much older, especially staring up at her with such a startled, almost scared expression as he was.

"I think that should be my question. Hi, I'm Hariel Potter." Hariel pauses, waiting for the exclamation, the hero worship that had unfortunately become a daily occurrence whenever she steps from her house. But there was no recognion on this man's face, no understanding lighting up in his coal like eyes. Just fear. Not the kind that enters the eyes of all the dark wizards whenever they catch sight of her either. No, it is almost like, he is scared for her.

"Don't come near me," his lips whisper, aborting Hariel's movement to join the dark haired male on the island floor. She pauses for a moment, considering her options. And then she jumps down anyway.

"No! You can't come near me!" The male lets out another cry, and then all Hariel sees is black.

It is only a few seconds that she spends in the land of unconsciousness, but Hariel still awakes floating a few inches from the ground.

Scowling, the redhead slowly lowers herself until she is once again standing on the earth, before slowly turning to face the male. His eyes, dark as charcoal, have tears gathering around the corners, pooling for a second before they begin to trickle down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to take anyone's life. The world is rejecting me..."

It is only as he speaks that Hariel recognises his eyes are not focused upon her, but on all of the life around them that was suddenly not there anymore. Everything was dead.

Everything but her.

A light burning draws Hariel's attention for a second and she looks down at her palm, noting the sudden addition of a birthmark shaped suspiciously like the Deathly Hallows.

"I don't know about the rest of he world," Hariel murmurs, taking note of how the dark head of hair snaps up to stare at her, face frozen in a state of shock, "but I'm still here."

She's not quite sure of what's going on with her fellow magic user here; and she knows that whatever she felt was magic. It'd been painfully similar to Avada Kedarva, just black and dome shaped. And from the looks of it, it appears the boy knows the effects it has on everything around him, that he recognises he can not get close to anyone.

It reminds Hariel painfully of a little redhead desperate for friends, but surrounded by the untouchable aura the Dursleys had constructed for her. She remembers making friends with Ron, remembers the sheer, explosive joy that came with such an event. Home could wait, because she was looking at this man that's crumpling before her and she knows she can not leave him alone like this.

"Y-You're still alive."

"I'm still alive, so, let's talk?"

.

Time passes quickly on the island, now that she has company. He calls himself Zeref, the black Mage. Apparently years ago he was an awful person, but now, now he wishes to see no more wars, no more fighting. And he can not die.

Like her.

Hariel quietly admits that she has taken attacks, magic not too different from Zeref's own, and failed to die each time. She shows him the Hallow's mark that has suddenly appeared, tells him her story. He seems bemused by it. Though it's not until his next outburst of magic that they see Hariel absorb all of its power. For what is the firs time in his memory, for the first time in a very long time, nothing around Zeref dies. And Hariel knows she can't leave now.

And so, a handful of years pass. A handful of years were the only change is the height of the trees, the growth of the island's life. She tries to ignore that neither she no Zeref change, that their youthful appearance fails to waiver even once during that time. And for a while, Hariel is content.

.

People have come to the island, Hariel can sense them.

Since she's began living with Zeref, the two of them had been working with one another, helping to increase each other's control of magic.

Right now, she is floating beside the thick branch of a tree, watching the fighting between the two guilds that have invaded their safe haven. And while Hariel would like to, she dares not get between them. So instead, she turns around, twisting in place and flying as quickly as she can to return to Zeref's side.

It only took the two of them a week to realise Hariel was not from this world, that she was from elsewhere. And as time has passed, she's still not sure if she wants to go back or not. Because while home has people she loves, it also has everyone else, everyone who wants something of her. Here is peaceful, here she is undisturbed. And here, here is Zeref. Her friend.

As such, she's understandably terrified that upon landing near where she senses her friend to be, she is just in time to witness another female sat by her beaten friend.

There's a bruise upon the side of his face, dirt smeared into the toga like sheet he usually keeps so clean, and it's pretty evident he's unconscious . The female looks obsessed, and that steels Hariel's nerve for what she is about to do, because she has never fought with her new magic before, not like how all those she has just witnessed do.

But Zeref is her only friend here, and for him, she'll try.

With a flick of her hand, she summons the male, ripping him from the grasp of the woman who startles awake at the motion.

"What are you doing?" Hariel questions, catching her friend and waking him with a flick of her hand.

Zeref is groggy for but a second, and she can tell when it all catches up with him, because sharp, strong fingers wrap around her own, tips tracing the back of her hand, where the Hallows mark rests.

"No! You can't! He's mine!"

Hariel's face shoots around from Zeref to the source of the scream, just in time for a funny looking orb to meet her features, and for the world to once again black out.

.

When Hariel wakes again, it is to the sight of Zeref's worried face hovering above her own. His eyes are bright red, and Hariel flinched back as if struck. Were it not for the single ring bordering his pupils, he'd have looked too much like Voldemort for her to look him in the eye.

"A new age is coming Hariel, and I might end up awakening," his voice is soft as he speaks, and Hariel can only sit there, watching her friend's face for any indication to what he feels, "stay with me?" A hand is presented before her and Hariel can only offer a sad smile. She might not know much about this world, but she does know that she can help Zeref. There is only one answer when faced with such a reality.

"Of course."

.

She remains in the shadows as Zeref confronts those who have summoned a being of great distruction. Hariel isn't too sure about what's going on, only that Zeref feels the need to do this, and that she should be nearby for his sake. Even if he does seem a little different now.

Confident where before there was hesitance.

It isn't until he has brought judgement down upon the cause that Hariel dares to approach, ignoring the two men that remain there.

"It's here," Zeref announces, head snapping in the direction of danger. She can sense it too, sense the power approaching, and unthinkingly reaches for Zeref's hand.

There's a pause, as he looks at her reaching fingers, before he's taking them in his own, pulling her closer into his arms.

With his other fist clenching, Zeref begins to explain why the dragon -intelligent beasts capable of verbal communication here- would not bother to hold a conversation with those it was attacking.

Part of Hariel cries out, desperate to go help. But she was taken out in one move by that woman who attacked Zeref. She would be unable to do anything other than to get in the way if she went down there.

And as the island explodes, Hariel only squeezes Zeref's fingers between her own that little bit harder, wet red hair whipping around her face and stinging at the skin it hit.

"It's over, isn't it?"

Hariel feels no need to voice her own thoughts, instead throwing her arms around the dark haired male and pressing her face into his neck, cold nose against the warmth of his collar bone. It's only after a few hesitant seconds, Hariel's magic keeping them both floating above the ocean floor as the ship they'd been standing upon fell into its depths, that she feels Zeref's arms wrap around her waist in a hesitant but secure hold.

And for now, it'll have to be enough.

* * *

**My first attempt at Fairy Tail I think?**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	15. XIV

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XIV**

_'__Reincarnated Naruto as Bilbo, ThorinxBilbo confused Gandalf)__'__-__j_

_x_

It's the feet. Sure, she's lived with them for near forty years in this new life, but every so often, she'd catch sight of them and still freak out.

Scratching at one whiskered cheek, the ninja formally known as Naruto, but now a ninja Hobbit known as Bilba, pursed her lips. She had a pretty good feeling that when Gandalf said he'd be stopping by for tea, he would be brining company.

The question was, how many?

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield was magnificent, and majestic, and a mighty fine example of a dwarf. He also happened to be very, very out of his depths Not that he had grasped just how much he'd underestimated the little Hobbit before him. The point was, he had. And he'd be paying for such a slight for the entire journey to the mountain and well beyond.

However, the dwarf king did not walk into the Hobbit Hole expecting anything along those lines. His only thoughts were on how good a meal their burglar's wife would cook up, and where the hell their burglar was. Yes, as you have probably guessed, it wasn't a very good start to the quest for Thorin Oakenshield.

In fact, stepping into that hobbit hole, it seemed that night set the tone for the next six month.

.

When it came to the hobbit -'my parents called me Bilba, but I think I'm more of a Naruto, you know?'- logic seemed to just melt.

First of all, she was a warrior.

Having inspected several of the hobbit populous before arriving at their burglar's home, Thorin had been sure that this race was one not made for fighting. Not built for adventure and war. While the female had been surprisingly trim compared to the others of her race, nothing had screamed danger to his well honed senses. And he'd refused to bring her along, even at Gandalf's insistence.

It wasn't until the blonde proposed she'd take on his best to fighters and win that he finally began paying her any real attention. Her lips were firm, a steel to her eyes. At the very least she had guts, and for that, Thorin would take a bit of pity on her.

So he gestured for Fili and Kili to tackle the girl. The boys, obviously hesitant in dealing with the smaller female, did so half heartedly.

Fili ended up thrown over the fence in the garden where this match took place and Kili had found himself pinned to the ground with a blade to his neck. Thorin had no idea how she'd done it, where the blade had come from.

He had blinked and missed it.

Then, the girl had asked him to really offer up his best fighters. So, dropping his sword and fur cloak, Thorin had stepped forwards alongside Dwalin. He wouldn't make the same mistake as his nephews, the girl clearly had some experience at least. Still, it wasn't enough for-

Thorin let out a breathless gasp as a large, leathery foot buried itself into his stomach at the same time it's twin copied the movement, knocking Dwalin back when they'd both attempted to attack at once. The hobbit -Naruto, he really, really should call her by her name, he feared the repercussions if he didn't- then proceeded to throw knives, more knives that appeared from nowhere, and pin Dwalin to the ground by his clothes. Thorin had never seen anyone so skilled with throwing knives before.

He didn't really get the change to appreciate it though, because suddenly there was rope around his legs, the world flipped and he found himself hog tied and dangling by his ankles from the tree that's just been right behind him. He'd barely seen the girl move.

None of the company had been able to hold their mirthful chuckles, and so it was decided that Naruto would be accompanying them.

.

When it came to the Quest for Erebor, Thorin had been expecting pleantiful of things. One, he would be the leader, the figure head that would go charging into battle with their enemies, his men not a step behind him. They were suppose to fight a handful of enemies, whom he would fell with a swift flick of his sword in a move so skilful songs would be sung of such an occasion. The dragon would either be dead or defeated, and the mountain would be their's. A victory for all of dwarf kind and he'd have his throne and the elf king's head on a stick.

Of course, it goes without saying that none of this actually took place.

.

Trolls was the first hostile they encountered, and Thorin didn't even get to draw his sword before all three were dispatched by the hobbit, with a ruthless efficiency that he'd never seen before in any other being. She'd then proceeded to take out every last warg and Orc on their tail with her strange and seemingly limitless supply of throwing knives.

Kili and Fili's whispers of "will Uncle let us keep her?" and "Fili, I think I'm in love!" hadn't helped at all.

After the river elves had read their map for them, the hobbit had proceeded to make a mockery of them by casually walking up the vertical side of the mountain as if it were flat ground, seemingly honestly surprised that not everyone could stick to the wall like spiders.

All thirteen dwarves had then been forced to cling to the unbelievable immobile hobbit as a thunder battle took place. The hobbit hadn't even had the decency to look impressed by what she was witnessing.

Nori had summed up what they had all been thinking that night, sat in a cave and safe from the storm, as he'd looked over at the female and questioned, "just where did Gandalf find you? And how can I get one?"

.

In fact, the first time he got to bloody his sword -because the hobbit even came back from hunting every night with a stag slung over her shoulders, as if the game came to her, not the other way around- was when the company was battling their way out of goblin town. Even then it was only stragglers; the hobbit offered to hold off what could be counted as an entire army alone.

And she did it.

For as the fires surrounds them and he laid beneath Azog's blade, prime for beheading, the vengeful goddess in pint sized packaging had once again come to their rescue.

Sat on that huge rock platform as he had been, Thorin could only pull the blond into a hug, pressing his face into her hair and inhaling the scent of fresh leaves that just seemed to cling to her form.

Thorin wasn't even sure why he'd bothered to get the company together. Had he known about Gandalf's little monster, the Wizard's secret weapon, he'd had just taken the burglar, just taken Naruto, and been done with it. Because he was pretty sure the company was only slowing her down, and that she'd have piggybacked him to the mountain by now, effortlessly fighting monsters all the way had she been allowed.

They met a giant of a man who could shape shift into a bear, and then Naruto, with her perfect sense of direction, had proceeded to lead them through Mirkwood without a single problem. Not even when they ran into the elves.

Thorin will never forget their faces, eyes wide and mouths open, as the tiny creature a third of their size, proceeded to defeat each and every one of them before they could capture a single dwarf. He would also treasure the look on the elf king's face when Naruto had marched her elf prisoners into the elven Kingdom and ransomed them back to the king for more supplies.

That Naruto considered the Prince of Mrikwood worth his weight in grapes would never leave Thorin's mind.

It'd amused him even more when the prince had described his encounter with Naruto as 'a flash of yellow' followed by a dazed walk back to the palace. Thorin hoped the elf was feeling shamed, beaten by a female a third of his size and who knows what fraction of his age. He ignored the fact the same had happened to him not too long ago. Best not to dwell on that.

.

It was only when they got to Laketown and Naruto began striding across the water as if it were solid ground that Thorin finally got a feel for what he was dealing with.

He'd compared her to a vengeful goddess before today, but right then and there, he was without a doubt sure she was a goddess in human- well, hobbit- form.

The people of Laketown seemed to agree, because after getting her to bless their babies, they'd sent the company on their way with well wishes.

Dwalin had been the last of their company to fall in love with Naruto, but in Laketown he'd joined the rest of the dwarves in their admiration.

"I don't know why you didn't just pay her for the whole quest. And unleash her on the dragon."

Had he been told that at the start of the quest, Thorin would have denied the dwarf leave from his duties to come with them. But right now, watching the blonde scale the mountain face as if it were nothing more than a stroll down the streets, he wondered that, had he asked, if she'd have taken the job.

.

They sent her in for a jewel, a simple job of in and out.

It was only five minutes before they heard a roar, and it was certainly no battle cry of a dragon. More like the howl of a thousand winds gathering together in one concentrated position. This was followed by an almighty boom.

It only took another three minutes before Naruto surfaced, covered in blood and what appeared to be some form of brain matter, clutching at the most beautiful stone he'd ever seen in his life.

But the sight she made was perhaps the most beautiful.

Splattered in the remains of Smaug, his people's greatest enemy, with her sapphire eyes alight with a deep soul fire, all Thorin could do was draw her into his arms and give into the urge to press his lips to hers.

For the record, dragon's blood tastes vile.

But Naruto's lips against his? Heavenly.

Seeing her singlehandedly destroy the army that arrived at the base of Erebor was the only confirmation he needed. He was in love with this little impish creature.

He would never doubt the wizard again. He clearly knew what he was doing if this adventure was any indication. Even if he pretended otherwise.

* * *

** Hobbit!**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	16. XV

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XV**

_'__They always knew there was a problem, no one was that lucky, but who would have thought his lucky came from a hidden stalker? There just wasn't words to describe the problems that that brought__'__-__LadyTeldra_

_x_

The first time the Akatsuki really became aware of the situation was on a bright and early Tuesday morning. Upon this bright and early Tuesday morning, Uchiha Itachi was sleeping in. Any other time he would have been awake to witness the dawn breaking across the sky with his failing vision, knowing one day he may never be able to witness it. Either because his eyes would have finally given up on him, or because he was dead. But right now, the eighteen year old was sleeping. And considering that the previous day had been the first time in years that he'd seen his younger brother, Itachi figured it was allowed.

As such, it was this particular incident that led to one Deidara, formally of Iwa and newest recruit to the Akatsuki, being summoned to the door by the ring of a bell.

Their base in Ame was a little less 'super villain cave', and a little more 'upscale mobster boss condo' than the others, hence why all deliveries were sent right to this doorstep. So, Deidara wasn't too surprised when he opened the door to find a delivery man waiting outside. The giant crate was a bit of an eye raiser, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I've got a contest prize for a Uchiwa Izuna?"

Gritting his teeth at Itachi's cover name for deliveries, Deidara signed and shooed the man away, lugging the incredibly heavy crate into the main room and setting it down with a frown upon his face.

What the hell had that creepy eyed freak won now? The Uchiha was always passing in and out of the hallway in the morning, always carrying something that'd been delivered to the house. Come to think of it, how many contests has the Uchiha won these past three months?

Pausing, Deidara looked over at the kitchen counter.

Now that he thought about it, when their coffee machine had broken, Uchiha had just so happened to win one in a contest. It was the same with the fridge, one of those super incredible big ones replacing the crappy thing they'd had before.

Slowly counting all the Uchiba's prizes in sight, Deidara came to the startling realisation that half the Aktasuki's most comfortable base seemed to be made up of Uchiha's contest wins.

"What's up Deidara? You look like you're thinking hard." Snickering, Kisame ambled through the room, pulling open the fridge and retrieving some kind of fruity drink from its depths.

Come to think of it, when had they last had to go out and fill the fridge? At all? Shopping had come to them for a while, shopping won in-

"Contests!" Deidara hissed, and seeing Kisame's confusion, he expanded on his point.

"How the hell does Uchiha win every contest he enters? He's won so many this past month, I don't even think there's a handful of companies doing well enough to hold contests like this!"

Kisame opened his mouth, probably to tell Deidara he was being jealous -he was not- when the words seemed to sink in.

"Holy hell you're right. He does win a lot of these things." Looking suitable disturbed at the table, another contest prize, Kisame scratched at his head and dug into his breakfast.

"Maybe we should look into it."

.

Six hours and and five other Akatsuki members later, the S-rank criminal group were sat in the communal room staring blankly at the map of lies they'd constructed.

"None of these contests existed," Kisame whispered, fearful awe in his voice as his head whipped around the room to take in all of their reactions.

Deidara felt a burning pride to know it was he who had uncovered this conspiracy, but alongside that came a trembling fear. Because-

"It is unusually convenient that the second something breaks Itachi wins a replacement in a contest," Kakuzu murmured, looking rightfully disturbed by the thought. Because for someone to send Itachi a gift -and gifts they had to be- this person seemed to be observing the Akatsuki to know what they needed. And none of them had been aware of this fact.

"I shall go an alert Pein-sama on the possibility spy," Konan murmured after a moment of silence passed between the S-ranked criminals, who's horror was slowly mounting at the thought of such a powerful enemy.

It was in this exact moment that Itachi padded into the main room, eyeing their collective body curiously before he placed a box down on the coffee table, pulling an amateur investigators kit from its depths.

"I am not sure if this will prove to be of any use, but I won this today."

And then he was gone, leaving the Akatsuki with the horrifying knowledge that their spy had even been spying on them while they were discussing their existence. The terror was shared between the group in a series of looks, before all scrambled to their feet to begin the search for their little invader.

If Deidara felt a chill down his spine, then he chose not to mention it.

.

Nothing. Their mad search turned up nothing.

Kicking at the pillow which had at some point been ripped from the couch as they looked for hidden cameras and recorders, Deidara sat himself down on the floor. He had no desire to seat himself on the couch won in a contest of lies.

Rubbing at his temples, the blond scowling, then leapt to his feet in terror as Leader came storming in, deep purple eyes scanning the room.

"There's some form of energy lingering in the room," he finally spoke after several seconds, rings eyes assessing each and every member of the Akatsuki, frowning as if they'd personally failed him, "I want her found. You are to tail Itachi and see if he knows anything. I shall use the rain to locate her." The unsaid '_if I can_,' hung heavy in the room for a moment before all of the Akatsuki scrambled into action.

They had a mystery to solve.

Deidara didn't really click that Pein had managed to identify their intruder as female until much later.

.

It was only through several hours of searching that they found the Uchiha.

With a girl.

Uchiha Itachi, sat under a cherry tree just on the outskirts of Ame -and thus, Pein's rain- with a girl. A girl. It was boggling Deidara's mind. She wasn't even funny looking. Well, she was, but it was more in an unearthly way. Her facial features were certainly human, but appeared as if the maker had only had a loose idea of what counted as a nose, how high cheekbones were suppose to go. Her green eyes were just a little too large, a little too bright to really appear human. Her hair a fiery red, not quite the crimson that the Uzumaki had been famed for, but neither was her hair actually orange.

The two paused in their conversation, both looking up to stare at the the approaching group with confusion written across their faces.

"Kisame," Uchiha finally murmured, eyes flickering back to the girl for but a second, "is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Deidara repeated disbelievingly. "Is something wrong?! None of your bloody contests exist! That's what's wrong!"

"I see. I suppose I should explain then."

.

The Akatsuki stared. And stared a bit more. Surprisingly enough, it was Tobi that spoke, in a deep, dark voice that few had heard him speak in before.

"What kind of man makes friends with a goddess."

Deidara wouldn't have believed it.

But watching the young woman effortlessly create a small dragon from nothing, kill it and then proceed to return it to life was a surprisingly effective method of slaying all doubt. The fact she floated, that the black flames of Uchiha's Sharingan only warmed her skin, didn't burn her, was only more proof to add credit to her claim.

"But why are you here?" Kisame asked, mouth flopping uselessly when he finished speaking, as if it'd been hanging open for so long he'd forgotten it was suppose to remain closed.

"That's simple. Itachi-kun got nominated. I am the being that represents Death, I've been on the lookout for someone to represent Souls, and Itachi-kun has all the qualities we look for when it comes to godhood."

"Godhood? You want Itachi-kun for godhood?" Konan questioned, as if testing the words on her tongue and finding them very distasteful indeed.

Deidara could barely comprehend the words. Uchiha had qualities this avatar of Death was looking for? What?

"Yep."

"And those gifts, they were-"

"An attempt to butter him up. But after today's discussion, I think we're in agreement. I'll see you later Itachi-kun."

Lips pressed against the Uchiha's cheek, the male offering her a simple, "goodbye Harī-chan," and then the redhead was gone.

The Akatsuki stared for a few seconds, trying to figure out just what had happened.

Finally, it sunk in enough for Deidara to start questioning things.

"Death's called Harī? Like, needle?"

Not that he really started with the right question mind you.

* * *

**So, Akatsuki.  
**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	17. XVI

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XVI**

_'__Instead of Kushina, another girl caught Minato's eye. Another girl that had the power to change their fates for the better. (Minato falling in love with FemHarry)__'__-ImmemorialMemory_

_x_

The first time Minato ever saw her, he could barely remember it. In another world, another universe, she hadn't been there, hadn't been dropped into this strange plain of existence. There had been no place for her in this realm, and then suddenly, there was one, a niche made by a being far greater than any man could hope to comprehend.

When Namikaze Minato met Pottā Harī, they were both orphans and just twelve months old.

.

Pottā Harī grew up alongside Namikaze Minato, her bright green eyes always focused, always shinning with an intensity that never failed to surprise the blond boy. She was intelligent, far more intelligent than he'd thought at the time.

By the time she was three, that was the first time Minato noticed her features were different compared to everybody else's. Formed a little different, a little sharper or smoother. Her eyes were a funny shape, that heavily lidded gaze so many girls of the painted house sought after. They suited her, the shape allowed her dark lashes to fame the bright green of her eyes better that way.

Harī's hair was a brilliant red, not quite crimson but instead more a firey flame, bright red with tinged in orange running through the strands. She was Fire Country in human form, all blazing red hair and leaf green eyes. The hair did this thing, instead of spikes or falling straight, it was curls, wild thick curls the likes of which he'd never seen before. No one else had the same hair as Harī, no one else had so wild a mane that it made them appear almost twice their size. The little dusting of freckles on her face were unheard of, but he found himself liking the rarity, the strange quirk it gave her skin. she interested him.

So Minato did what Minato did best; he went over and made friends with the redhead.

.

When Minato entered the ninja academy, Harī followed after him. He met more people, made more friends, and while Harī was always there, she remained quiet in the background, studying for the medic nin track. But he always made time to go and speak with his first friend; Harī would always smile and offer to share whatever she had cooked that day, and while his other friends were confused why he spent time with the foreigner -she was even more foreign than that girl from Whirlpool, it only showed as she aged, as her strange features grew more obvious and exotic- but never pressed for him to leave her alone.

And so, years passed.

.

It took Minato five minutes on his date with Kushina to admit to himself it wasn't working, and only seconds to realise why.

Kushina was nice, Kushina was exuberant and boldly pretty and she was like fireworks in the night sky.

But she wasn't right, not for Minato.

He wanted quiet and homely. He wanted strange exotic looks that came with a subtle curve of elegance. He wanted stars in the night sky, the kind that were hidden unless you ignored every light source until the sheer beauty of thousands of gorgeous stars revealed themselves.

He didn't want Kushina.

He wanted Harī.

He wanted her unconventional looks and the quiet grace they carried. He wanted her soft, homely attitude that's been there for as long as he remembered. He wanted the girl that didn't shine until you looked, really looked, at her. The girl that shone brighter than any other once you actually paid her some attention.

And he'd been blind not to see it before.

Kushina hadn't been happy when at the end of the date he'd shook his head to her proposing for another, hadn't been happy when he asked if they could just be friends. And it hurt that she ignored him, but Minato had everything figured out now.

It was Harī, had always been Harī and always would be.

He just had to let her know that.

.

When they were eighteen, Minato was delighted to find out the little dusting of freckles not only covered the curve of her cheeks and shoulders, but also the swell of her breasts. That his hands moulded around her hips with perfect ease, that her slender legs were the perfect length to wrap around his waist. And that her mouth formed those three words that he'd found himself thinking far too often.

_I love you_.

Lying there in the sheets, Minato had been sure that life could not get any better than this. That right there with Harī sleeping in his arms, cold button nose pressed into the crook of his neck and one pale hand resting on his chest, was the most precious thing in the world.

Everything was brilliant in life. Kushina was speaking to him again -albeit frostily-, he was a Jonin sensei to a little silver haired Chunin and was seriously considering sticking a golden band on Harī's ring finger.

Not long after that night, war broke out. The day it was announced, Minato went straight into town and bought that ring.

.

The war came and went, he became a sensei to two more children, two children he later lost. He became Hokage. He married Harī.

Their marriage was perhaps the first time that everyone witnessed what Minato had always been seeing all along.

Harī had looked radiant, an unearthly creature straight from heaven. And she was all Minato's.

Jiraiya had let out a quiet whistle beside him, mouth actually popping open. Even Kakashi seemed shocked, and out of everyone but Mianto, it was he who'd spent the most time with Harī. He should have seen what a glorious magical being she was.

It wasn't long until they were expecting to add another small being to Minato's life, another being for him to love with all of his heart.

.

It was on Naruto's birth that the Leaf was attacked, someone forcibly ripped the Kyūbi from Kushina.

Minato had been prepared to seal it into his son, to sacrifice his life, but the Death God had taken one look at Harī and begrudgingly allowed him to live.

And the man that had attacked them? That was what made Minato hurt the most.

Obito, his precious student. Someone had corrupted his mind. Harī, the greatest healer since Tsunade, had broken the conditioning and held the boy as he cried and screamed and pleaded that he would never want to do it. That he hadn't meant to.

It wasn't until they all crawled back home, fresh Jinchuriki in arms, an exhausted Obito thrown over the Hokage's back and armed with the knowledge that Kushina was slowly recovering in hospital, that Minato learnt the truth, that Harī remembered enough of her past life to know that Death owed her a favour. Which was the only reason that Minato had kept his soul that night.

As they'd trudged into the house, they arrived in time to see Kakashi had fallen asleep on the thick rug covering the floor, clearly too stressed to have remained awake.

Harī had placed Naruto in the crib nearby, then curled up around both teens on the floor, Minato following. The village was in a crisis, and Rin was dead.

But almost all of the family he'd built himself had survived, and for that, Minato was fight a little harder, hold them a little closer and love them a little harder as he prepared for the things to come.

* * *

**So, quick update here.  
**

**Inspire me please!**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	18. XVII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XVII**

_'__Harry/Sasuke, I watched as Naruto left me alone again, that wide grin as he runs after her, the woman who pined for another. I was always there for him, held him encouraged his dream, comforted him, sacrificed my everything for him. Love him, when no one else would. Tears sprang to my eyes, emerald green sparkled in the moonlight, it's airy glow my only company as the cold wind whispered, putting me. I was not his pink goddess. A jacket fell on my shoulders and I tensed. I turned and dark coal eyes met emerald "you'll catch a cold if you stay out here. Sasuke. We shared something she would be jealous of, an understanding she could never comprehend. He walked ahead, hands in pockets. "Coming?" I smiled and ran after him. I didn't need the sun, I had the moon__'__-__Klein_

_x_

Naruto was an idiot.

Sasuke had known it for a while, but the absolute damning proof had been presented before him six months ago, when Harī had confessed an attraction to the blond, who'd run off without a second thought once he'd said no. Sasuke had been watching it from a distance, his heart clenching.

He remembered Harī from when they were still in the academy, she'd gone to specialise in Fūinjutsu, her abilities evident in the academy. Those who understood Fūinjutsu were rare, the Hokage wasn't going to risk sticking her on a Genin team.

At the time, Sasuke hadn't been able to stand her, the girl with fire for hair that's been so sickeningly close to the dobe. She'd been an orphan, in the village since she was a year and a half old. Her features had been foreign, very obviously foreign, and he'd been mystified about what the dots across her cheeks were.

Freckles, he knew that now.

Since that day Naruto had turned her down, he had been the one to walk her home, settle her back into a routine, even if it meant listening to her Fūinjutsu lectures. Not that he'd ever admit to having enjoyed them.

.

It was at the three month point that he and Harī fell into bed with each other. Her pale limbs sprawled across his sheets, sweat dripping down the curves of her muscles, freckles dusting across the expanse of her collarbones and topping the uppermost curve of her breasts. Hari's face throughout the entire thing, he'll never forget her expression. Her lips on his, her nails digging tiny marks into his skin, his teeth marking her's.

They came to a silent agreement that they were in a relationship now, but not one they'd flaunt publicly. It just was, and if people didn't care about them enough to notice the change in status, than that was their problem.

The only one who did was Hinata, who offered a quiet congratulations. Naruto noticed a hickey mark on Hari's neck, face twisting, but never found the twin that rested under Sasuke's high collar.

Later that day Sasuke stole Harī away, pinned her to the wall and ravished her, still struggling to accept the fact that his younger self had somehow not been completely obsessed with Hari's freckles and the way they danced across her body. Tracing his fingers across the strange markings could amuse him for hours, especially considering Hari's response to the action.

.

He married her on the way back from a joint mission, having noticed the way eyes lingered when she passed by.

As a child, everyone had considered Hari's features strange, but now she was the most exotic beauty any had ever seen. So very different with her striking features it caught everyone's eye.

Not that Sasuke cared. She could shine as bright as she wanted, nestled in his arms, no one else's.

.

When they got back and Harī signed herself into the mission desk as Uchiha Harī, Tsunade had taken one look and started laughing, unable to wipe the tears from her eyes when she failed to calm herself down. She didn't manage it until the rest of Team Seven assembled for a mission, all seemingly flabbergasted that Sasuke had requested personal time off.

When asked why, Sasuke had shrugged, tucking Harī's petite form beneath his arm and twirling a strand of fire around his fingers, the hair all but glowing in the midday sun.

"My bed's yet to mould to Hari's shape. I'm going to fix that."

And he'd walked off, unable to keep the smirk from his face when Kakashi has started choking. He didn't get to hear Sakura or Naruto's reaction, and in all honesty, he didn't care. His words hadn't been a lie.

It was six months later, a year and a half since they'd started their relationship, that Harī fell pregnant.

Sasuke loved it, loved watching her stomach swell, loved been able to walk down the street and have everyone acknowledge that Harī was well and truly his. He did notice the pained look on Naruto's face, but he had no sympathy for the boy.

The blond had missed his chance, and Sasuke would never be giving this up. Harī was his now, from the hair like fire, the brilliance of her green eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across her pale skin. It was his arms that wrapped around her waist, his head that rested atop her's, his fingers that wrapped snuggled agains her's.

.

Harī gave birth to Uchiha Raicho on an early morning in the middle of winter. His hair was dark as night, but twisted about in the same curls that Hari's fell. Dark emerald green eyes, pale skin and to Sasuke's amusement and Hari's exasperation, a light coating of freckles.

"Sasuke, you can't just ignore my summons."

Looking up at Kakashi -no, at the Sixth Hokage- the Uchiha just frowned before returning his attention to the small body lying in the summer sun beside him.

Raicho stared back at him before letting out a giggle, wiggling forwards on his forearms, army crawling over as fast as he could. More baby babble was falling from his mouth and in all honesty, Sasuke could listen to it for days.

"I'm retired." Sasuke mused with a shrug, earning an annoyed sigh from Kakashi.

"There are no retired ninja Sasuke. Team Seven miss you."

"Sakura's still not over the fact I'm married, and Naruto's struggling with the fact he lost his support by shooting her down so heartlessly. When they fix that, I'll consider it."

Smiling Sasuke snatched up Raicho, earning a giggled shriek from the boy. Kakashi's quiet footsteps approached until Raicho was tilting his neck back to get a good look at the Hokage.

"Can you blame me?" Sasuke mused, watching his former sensei's eyes soften.

"No, not really."

Sasuke smirked. Because really, out of all of Team Seven, who would have expected him to be the first to pull his life together like this?

If Sasuke was the moon and Naruto the sun, then Harī was the stars. She would always be there, but it was with Sasuke she was the most beautiful, the most noticeable. Instead of vying for the sun's attention, against all the clouds in the daytime sky, now, she rested in the night, his only company.

And Sasuke planned to keep the stars all to himself.

.

* * *

**Uni deadlines are unfortunately slowing production down, but here's one for now,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	19. XVIII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XVIII**

_'__Itachi's face was pale, as if he was heading for the gallows. And his executioner came in the form of the stern-faced, grim-eyed Fourth Hokage, whose hand twitched for the famed Hiraishin kunai upon seeing the Uchiha's hand entwined with his baby daughter's. Shisui, ANBU mask covering his face, abandoned all propriet and began braying like a donkey. Itachi was dead meat__'__-__WingCastle_

_x_

"Shisui, for god's sakes, what is happening?!"

The Uchiha in question grimaced from where he was knelt by the window of the Hokage office, peering in with a walker talkie pressed to his ear. He could hear nothing that was going on in the office, situated outside as he was, but he didn't need to be there to know a deathly silence had fallen over the place since Itachi finished talking.

"I don't know Aunt Mikoto." The woman on the end of the communication device grumbled as Shisui spoke, her partner is crime snarling as the message was relayed.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Hokage-sama is very quiet, as is Harī-hime. The target is the cause of the silen-"

Shisui ducked.

"Hokage-sama just threw him out the window. Harī-hime isn't happy with that."

"Report back to base Shisui."

.

Ducking into the back garden of the Clan Head's home, Shisui skirted around Sasuke effortlessly, who was asking after his beloved older brother. Shisui was not going to ruin the kid's happiness by informing him that his Nii-san was trying to marry the sister of his most fierce rival. Well, the dating would lead to marriage. They were sure of that.

At the bottom of the garden rested a hastily built fort with 'Goal; HAID, members only' scrawled across the wooden door.

Sighing, Shisui knocked, quickly finding himself pulled into the hut which was deceptively big inside. Fūinjutsu made it so.

"Well?" Uzumaki Kushina, co founder of 'Goal; HAID', was stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak. Shisui did so with deep regret.

"Hokage-sama is very opposed to the idea."

Understandable, considering that Itachi had been chasing Harī since they were both children, only he was just stuck in the hair pulling phase. To be fair, Harī's long red hair hadn't exactly made that difficult.

"Damn it, why marry such a stubborn man?" Mikoto snapped, chomping down on her biscuit with a bit more force.

Shisui hesitantly plucked one up himself and began nibbling. Kushina was an excellent cook after all.

Goal; HAID had only one aim, to see Harī And Itachi Dating. Shisui had joined up six months ago, but the little group had been together since both children had been born, he'd been thrilled and horrified to learn. Still though, Harī and Itachi suited each other quite well, and their personalities matched. They got along with each other and it was only a matter of time until they got together officially.

Right?

.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shisui stared at his cousin. Itachi was a genius and an ANBU and he was the best the Uchiha Clan had to offer.

He was also very bruised.

His right eye was almost swollen shut, his jawline purple and Shisui dreaded to think how the rest of his skin looked beneath his clothes.

The younger Uchiha sighed, lifting the ice pack away from his temples and placing it along the jawline, exposing the huge bruise near his hairline. "Hokage-sama insisted that only someone who could beat him would be able to marry his daughter."

"And you agreed to that?" Staring at Itachi, Shisui had to give the man credit for his guts. There were very, very few who would dare to ask the Hokage for his daughter, and the amount of people who'd fight for her- well, Shisui could count the amount of people who'd do that. And he'd only need one finger for the idiot in front of him.

"You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

The genius of the Uchiha clan gave him an infuriated look, and with that eye swollen shut, it only seemed to empathise the point that Itachi would not have opted for such a beating were he not.

"I'll find a way," the Uchiha heir swore, clumsily getting to his feet. Only to fall face first into the ground a moment later.

Yeah, the boy had his work cut out for him here.

.

"You're back again?" The Fourth was staring at Itachi, only the Hokage's desk separating the two.

It was the seventh time this month; according to his fellow ANBU the second Itachi was fully healed he was back in the Hokage's office challenging the Fourth again. He'd made more attempts than both Konohamaru and Naruto in the past two weeks. If anything, the boy's persistence had to be given credit.

Still though, Shisui was not looking forwards to scraping his best friend off of the training grounds.

Again.

It didn't matter how much of a genius Itachi was, the Flash had a flee on sight order for a reason.

"Yes sir."

"Why, you spent half of your time at the academy pulling Hari's hair?!" The blond did look rather at his wits end. Though that could be the effect of Kushina's killer intent from across the room. Itachi didn't stand a chance.

But then, he opened his mouth.

"When I was at the academy Harī stood out because of her hair. At the time I didn't recognise it for what it was, but she interested me. So in my childish mentality, I started pulling at the thing that's first caught my attention. Hari's hair. It was a child's simple reaction to the most beautiful thing in the room."

There was a moment of silence in the office before the Fourth let out a sigh that almost sounded... Defeated.

"God damn it. Any other reason, any at all. But the hair," he trailed off, rubbing at his temples before throwing his arms up in the air.

"Fine. You can take her on a date. But if you hurt her, Sasuke will be taking up the mantle of clan heir. Understood?"

.

Sat up to dinner with a beaming Aunt Mikoto, Shisui did his best to ignore the pleasure that was almost glowing from her form. Hell, even Uncle Fugaku seemed satisfied. Harī was, after all, the best possible female for Itachi to marry in his eyes. The only ones who didn't seem to know what was going on were-

"Where's nii-san?" Sasuke frowned, sat beside Naruto. Epic rivalry the boys might have, but Aunt Mikoto insisted they spend a dinner together every so often. Even if the blond's eating pace left little to be desired. And little on the plate too.

"He's on a date."

Sasuke choked at his father's words, eyes wide with horror.

Beside him, Naruto cackled.

"With Harī-chan!"

And the promptly copied his rival by up chucking the food in his mouth. Lovely.

Both boys shared a look of horror, no doubt calculating the chances of the date going well. And when they reached the answer -nothing short of a Bijū attack stopping such a union- they shot to their feet and raced from the table.

"I've gotta stop it before it's too late!"

Shisui laughed at the two's hasty retreat. They had no idea that it was already too late, that the greatest obstacle -the Hokage- had already been overcome.

Yes, Goal; HAID's only aim had been achieved. Shisui just had a horrible feeling he was next on the matchmakers list. .

* * *

**Uni deadlines are unfortunately slowing production down, but here's one for now,**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	20. XIX

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XIX**

_'__Neville Longbottom as Hashirama Senju? Their plant/wood inclinations might mesh__'__-_Marie

_x_

When Uchiha Madara figured out he'd been reborn, more specifically reborn as a prophesied saviour, he laughed himself silly. When at the age of eleven, he once again met a dark haired boy with an affinity for plants, Madara knew that it was going to be an excellent upcoming seven years.

Hashirama, now known as Neville but Madara refused to call him by that stupid name, was as unchanged as Madara by their new environment. His hair was still dark brown, falling around his face in that ruffled bowl cut, his chestnut eyes bright with cheer. A toad, of all creatures was sat upon his shoulder, a present from one of his new uncles, Hashirama explained.

Madara grimaced at the beast, it reminded him far too much of a blond brat who'd bested his plans a lifetime ago. Well, could it really be called a life time when he's not really lived, just been called back for a bit?

Regardless, all that mattered was that Madara did not like the toad.

Hashirama didn't like that he still had his Sharingan but like hell was Madara turning that off. He'd memorise everything of this new world until he ran out of chakra.

End of story.

.

When Neville Longbottom got sorted into Slyhterin, the House of the Cunning and Ambitious, Madara could honestly say he was not surprised.

The rest of the Great Hall were though, if their horrified silence was any indication.

When the name of this body was announced, Madara scowled, demanding they address him by Madara Uchiha or not at all. When prompted, he gave the excuse he'd been using his entire life; that until he was six and in official schooling, his Aunt had only addressed him as 'the boy'. So he'd fashioned himself a new name.

Madara didn't even get to sit on the stool, the hat took one look at his and declared him Slytherin. The deputy spluttered, but Hogwarts Magic had already accepted the decision, the green trimming appearing and Madara's red eyes whirling as he sat himself down beside Hashirama.

Every single one of their housemates seemed to believe there was something wrong with them, but at this point, Madara didn't care. He and Hashirama were the strongest people in this room, he had no issues.

Until he did, when the upperclassmen decided to deal out their own idea of justice.

Each one ended up with their hands pinned to the stone walls, kunai embedded in them and screaming in pain as Madara casually twisted his last remaining knife -a commission to the goblins, who's bloodthirsty grin implied they were pleased to see another who could wield real weapons- between his fingers.

That was the scene his head of house walked in on, and suddenly Madara was on suspension for the next three weeks. They took all the knives they could find too. Hashirama found it hilarious.

And so, life went on.

.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Severus looked stressed, and Dumbledore could understand why.

Harry -call me Madara Uchiha damnit!- Potter was nothing like they'd been expecting. He was cold, he was ruthless, and most importantly, he was well trained. By who, Dumbledore did not know, but he used his magic far, far differently than any he'd heard of before.

And there was that eye mutation...

Neville Longbottom used the same type of magic, only his tended to lean towards plants and trees instead of huge balls of fire like Harry's. As the teaching staff had found out in first year, when the dark haired hero had cooked a mountain troll with little effort. The slaying of the basilisk a year later with one of his oddly shaped knives was just as worrying. The manipulation the boys managed in order to free Sirius Black and present Peter Pettigrew for justice was another key point to take note of. Sighing, Dumbledore pressed a wrinkled finger into his forehead.

Well, this year would be different. There would be no underaged competitors in the Triwizard Tournement after all.

.

Staring down the dragon, Madara felt a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face. It was the basilisk all over again, a challenge. A new dance to complete. Only this time it wasn't to kill, but to steal.

And by gods was he up for that.

He could hear the murmurs and mutters of the crowd, the lull in the conversation as they waited for him to display his awesome might. Madara slowly drew his wand.

And then, dropped it on the floor, rolling his sleeves up as he went. If he was going to do this Tournement, then he'd do it on his own terms.

Ninja style.

.

It was unlike anything they'd ever seen before. Harry -call me Madara!- Potter moved with a fluid grace, so fast that the human eye struggled to follow his lithe form. He used magic wandlessly, battled fire with fire, before using very thin steel wire and more of those blasted knives that none of the staff had ever managed to fully collect -he just seemed to spawn more from his pockets, someone was certainly supplying him- to pin the dragon to the ground. And walked away with the golden egg, not a scratch on him or a hair out of place. It was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen.

And the most dangerous.

.

For the ball, Madara took the only girl that'd never irritated him, a blonde third year from Ravenclaw who'd not only never failed to address him as Madara, but had casually informed him that yes, she'd very much like to join his future Village Hidden in the Leaves, and could she pretty please teach the animals to use chakra?

And so Madara Uchiha's -and by extension, Hashirama's- goal was set. They would build another Leaf Village when they were out of school. They just needed to get an epic reputation built up first.

On that day, Madara Uchiha became a sensei to Luna Lovegood. It was the moment when everything started, something to be noted down for the history books.

People just didn't know it yet.

.

When he landed in a graveyard, Madara fell into a dance that say him effortlessly dodges the spells, all but the one that really mattered, the one that saw him standing back and watching with a form of morbid interest as the Dark Lord that had murdered this body's parents, that'd tried to kill him -no matter how pathetic the attempt- in his first and second year, regained his body. The pale faced, snake like man had turned to brag to his follows.

And was promptly squashed beneath the fist of Susanoo.

Like a grape.

That dance had been rather boring.

"Well, he picked the wrong child for his little prophecy. Hashirama might have had mercy. I shall not."

Of course, he'd taken the time to capture the snake man's gaze, Sharingan spinning and working with his other energy source -magic, it was magic- to rip the secrets from his mind.

Those Horcruxes wouldn't last long if Madara had any say.

.

They built Konokhagukre not too far from Hogwarts, and they took in applicants from everywhere. Magic was just another bloodline ability there, it offered no special privileges. Just an advanced ability.

Adjusting the red hat that say atop his head, Madara watched as his best friend sat beside the bushy haired bookworm that'd been among their yearmates. Hermione Granger suited Hashirama quite well, never afraid to slap him atop the head when he grew too many blasted trees about the village. Why the man hadn't wanted to wear the Hokage hat was beyond Madara, but he was pleased.

Because it meant the hat sat on his head this time.

"Good life?" Luna asked from beside him, cradling a small child to her chest. He had Luna's hair, but Madara's eyes.

The woman stood beside him was far too perceptive to be anything other that a Seer.

He didn't care.

Looking back over the village that both he and Hashirama had created, Madara grinned savagely.

"Marvellous life, dear wife."

* * *

**Because where there is Hashirama, Madara is not far behind.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	21. XX

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XX**

_'On his knees__'__-Yellow House On The Hill_

_x_

"Find anyone."

It wasn't really a question, hadn't really been a question in all honesty. The answer was always the same, always a negative response.

Kaguya had been sealed, but now it was just the two of them, the Infinite Tsukuyomi had taken everyone else and they could not free them.

Slowly sitting herself down on the hard, dusty earth, Uzumaki Naruto stared up at the clear moon, lips parted slightly in order to release a sigh.

"No, no one."

Across from her, the only other human that seemed to be walking the earth alive grimaced, the action pulling at them angles scar tissue that made up the right side of his face. Uchiha Obito stared back at her with dark coal eyes she'd been forced to regrow with the Sage's power, considering that the last pair had been ripped out.

The entire war had gone wrong the moment Kaguya has been resurrected, up until it was just her and Obito left standing with every other person they knew, and all those they didn't know, dead. The older ninja was curled slightly in on himself, one knee pulled up to his chest and both eyes just watching the fire crackle with a show of obvious disinterest.

"How you holding up?" Naruto asked quietly, sea blue eyes and body directed towards the Uchiha. Obito's gaze didn't even waver.

"You mean aside from the deep loathing that comes with knowing that everything that's happened so farms all my fault?"

"You know as well as I do you were manipulated. We all were."

They had still won, but the price had been too high, there was nothing left to live for now. They had their freedom, but that was it. Everyone had been stolen into the tender embrace of death, leaving the two of them with none but each other.

"At least you got it together in the end."

"It was too late though."

Silence prevailed between them, all but the crackle of the fire as it cooked their food. The Uchiha hadn't moved from where he was slouched over, one fist supporting his head while his elbow rested upon his thigh.

Naruto's eyes drifted down the expanse of the older nin's body for a second before forcibly pulling herself back.

Two years she'd been stuck with no one but Obito. Six months of that she'd spent convincing him to live, because if she didn't have some human company -Yin Kurama growled in the back of her mind- she would go completely crazy.

Two years of being in his constant company.

It probably wasn't healthy but she'd been nursing an affection for him that'd only steadily grown as time went on. Only she could never really act upon it.

"Or was it?"

Coal came back up from the fire to look at her with a detached sense of curiosity, Naruto unrolling the scroll that she'd been carrying with her since Pein's invasion.

A giant seal was smeared across its surface, painstakingly made from hundreds of incidents of trial and error, even then Naruto still wasn't sure if it was going to work. But really, what did they have to lose to try it.

"You're talking about time travel." Through the heavy defeat that rested atop Obito's shoulders, Naruto could read the tiny droplet of hope that he date not show.

"It should, theoretically, send your mind back to your body near ten years ago. Maybe a little less."

"And you?"

Naruto's throat convulsed, teeth pulling at the skin of her inner lip.

"My body will be sent back instead of just my mind." She didn't voice that she was only fifty percent sure that would be the outcome. Didn't voice that it was the best she could do. That there was a high chance of her death.

Obito still read it off her face.

"I suppose we have nothing else left to lose."

.

Naruto woke up to the most brilliant sunrise. It wasn't the visuals that did it for her, but the noise. The sound of a village and its people going about their daily business.

Pushing herself upwards into a crouch, arms shaking with the effort, Naruto was just in time to see Obito sink down, on his knees with his hands fisting the grass and both eyes staring up at the sky. She could hear the villagers muttering about them, about a mission gone bad for those scary ninja types, but Naruto didn't care.

They were back, people were alive again.

All was right in the world for now.

Fighting to her feet, Naruto stumbled over to Obito just as the man ripped the mask from his face, one hand running through his short hair and the other clenched upon his thigh.

"We did it," she whispered, tasting the sweet tingle of hope that rested upon her lips.

"You did," Obito corrected.

Naruto was thrown by the overwhelming desire to jump the man, to press her lips to his and just give in.

But she held back.

Because she wasn't the girl he'd almost destroyed the world for.

But then their were arms around her, hands pushing against the small of her back and shoulder blades until she was pressed flushed against a hard chest. Lips on hers, warm and soft with the slightest change in texture were scars ran across them.

"You're brilliant," Obito whispered against her lips before leaning back, though his hands never left. His face was difficult to read, closed off as it was.

But Naruto understood.

She would never be Rin.

Yet, perhaps that was for the best, because she didn't want Obito to love her like he did Rin.

She wanted Obito to love her for being Naruto.

"Come on Obito," Narutp demanded, snatching up the dark haired mans wrist, "we've got a world to save."

* * *

** Read a story recently were Obito was a main character but there was no closure with what happened to him, so I had to write something wit Obito in. **

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	22. XXI

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XXI**

_'Something will be going wrong with the world when you think nothing is going wrong. Especially when you count the Potter Luck.' _\- TenraiTsukiyomi

_x_

"Something will be going wrong with the world when you think nothing is going wrong. Especially when you count the Potter Luck. Dear Merlin, the dead are even less competent then the living, and I thought that was something that could not be accomplished!"

Watching the little tearaway in front of him pace back and forth, Namikaze Minato could only blink in confusion.

He'd been in this office, by his count, seven years. Seven years since he'd sold his soul in order to seal the nine tailed demon fox into both himself and Naruto. Even now he was sat here he could see in the corner of the office a miniature fox, nine fluffy tails flickering lazily about its form. The Kyūbi, being the 'victim' in this incident, got off scout free. Because for the dead, having a soul wasn't enough.

Oh no, the Shinigami wanted him to be his desk jockey for the next century. And really, Minato hadn't gotten much of a choice.

Or so he'd thought.

Which brought him to where he was today, watching a young woman no older than eighteen whirl on the floating figure of the Shinigami, one hand on her hip and the other pointing right at the being's face. Whose demonic visage appeared to almost be, well, guilty.

"I told you, if you're going to mess with the humans you make it damn clear when it comes to a deal! The dude gave up his soul, if you wanted him to do your paperwork, you should have added that in."

Minato bit his lip to stop himself from voicing anything aloud. Really, there hadn't been much time for the two of them to discuss when they were going about sealing the Kyūbi into Naruto.

Yet, there was a chance that this could work out better for him here, so he'd keep quiet for now, even though he was unsure of just what the girl was. He'd seen plenty of creatures passing through the office like building, all working with those who'd passed on. Either clearing their cause of death, being their cause of death, or sending them on to their next adventure.

Minato wasn't quite sure what that meant, and he still had ninety three years before he'd get to find out. He hoped Kushina was having fun wherever she was.

The girl sighed, pinching at the bridge of her nose before making a shooing motion with her hand.

Instantly the Shinigami replied by floating away, but not before nervously looking over its shoulder at the girl. Okay, so she was clearly higher up on the food chain than his current boss, that was good news.

The female with coal black hair sighed, running a dainty hand through the tresses before turning around to look at him. Her eyes were very, very green.

"This is why I hate my job," she grumbled.

'_You and me both_,' thought Minato, before looking alarmed when the girl smirked right at him. As if she could read his thought.

"Don't act so surprised, I'm not exactly a normal human. Now," the girl gave a twist of her hand and a folder fell into her palm, his name stamped across the front. A rather thick folder, which she held without a problem.

"Let's discuss."

.

Minato's head was spinning. The girl, who'd introduced herself as 'Harī, or at least that's what it translates to in your language', had a file. A file on him. It had the name and cause of death of every person he'd ever killed, his own death in great detail, and a good deal about his life as well.

Including the names of his long dead parents.

For an orphan like Minato, it was an incredible thing to find out. Namikaze Keiti and Namikaze Kurisu, his mother and father. Information he'd never known before, never been able to find out. Apparently they'd been merchants that'd moved from near the border with Wind country, both dying of disease before he had been out of his first year. Everyone had just known them as the Namikaze's before though, he'd never been able to find out their names until now.

Drumming her long fingers on the desk, Harī-chan looked up at him from under her thick fringe of hair, brilliant green eyes seemingly weighing his worth before she nodded to herself.

"Okay Minato-san, we've got a few options here."

With another click of her fingers, two cups of tea were placed between them and the blond happily picked up a cup. There was no point in worrying about poison, seeing as he was already dead.

"First, I can release you from this farce that Shinigami-baka has you caught in and have you move on to the afterlife." Smirking around the tea when Harī-chan spoke of the Shinigami oh so fondly -not-, Minato gave a low nod of his head in understanding. To move on, maybe he'd get to see Kushina again.

"Or, there's option two. I'd need to come with you for this one, because you'll basically be my responsibility, and even though I'm above Death in the rankings he still gets this irritating pouty face whenever I do something he doesn't like. And he won't like this."

Frowning, Minato tapped his fingers against the rim of his tea cup, looking at the dark haired woman that was sat across from him. Judging by the amount of time that'd passed, he guessed Kakashi would be about her age, perhaps a few years older. He'd always been the genius of his generation, so it was very strange to have someone younger outranking him. A novel experience certainly. Only-

"What would Death not like?" Minato asked cautiously, setting his teacup down on the saucer that'd appeared alongside it. Harī-chan frowned ever so slightly, hooking a lock of hair behind her ear before offering a very sweet smile. Her next words stole from the picture of perfect innocence she presented.

"Or I could send you back. Just, no time travel allowed."

* * *

"And that's how I'm here right now?"

The Third was staring openly at the two of them, and Minato couldn't help but shuffle slightly from foot to foot.

He'd already told the Third all the relevant codes, so he no doubt believed it was Minato. But still, Harī-chan wasn't exactly making it easy to believe.

Other than the fact she'd chosen to float a few inches off of the ground, lazily gliding around the office and inspecting the different components with obvious interest. Were it not for the fact an ANBU had already stabbed her through the heart -which she'd healed instantly from- then Minato was pretty sure that the Third would have never believed her to be something like the 'Master of Death'.

"Unbelievable," the Third grumbled, still staring at the man and the young woman that'd accompanied him. And yet, here they were.

Grinning, Minato rocked back on his heels, just in time for the door to burst open.

"Hey Old-man!"

Minato turned around to see who had intruded -or rather, been allowed to intrude on this meeting- and his heart almost stopped. Naruto. His little baby boy looked like an exact copy of him.

"Naruto, this is a private meeting."

The Third sighed, rubbing at his head, but clearly well aware that Naruto wasn't going to be going anywhere now that Minato had caught sight of him.

The older blond had made his way over now, dropping to his knees before Naruto who'd frozen at the sudden proximity of a stranger.

Needless to say, it was a trying reunion that left Minato determined to show the Village exactly what they thought of their treatment of his son.

.

Walking down the streets with his son in his arms and ignoring the openly gaping population around them, Minato couldn't help the vicious little smile that was displayed by his lips.

Naruto, despite the brash and bold personality he'd a seen a bit of beforehand, had buried his face in Minato's neck, only occasionally looking back out to stare at the 'fairy' he'd brought with him. It was perhaps the best name for Harī-chan.

Best not to let it get out that she was pretty much in control of death.

"So, think you made the right choice?" Harī-chan asked, gliding beside him, feet not once touching the ground. He didn't doubt that once he got over his shock, Naruto would be demanding to fly.

Minato himself was very curious as well.

"Of course. My son needs me."

"That he does." Harī mused quietly, looking back up at the sky before a smile stretched across her face.

"Know any unattached guys my age?"

Thinking of his lonely student -oh yes, he'd asked after Kakashi when he was talking to the Third- Minato grinned.

"I know a guy."

* * *

**So, I'm free of my uni deadline for now, the next coming up on the 18th. So I'm going to try and update some stories, see if I can get my creative juices flowing again. **

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	23. XXII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XXII**

_'I loved your "Naruto reincarnated into the 'The Hobbit' storyline" and I cannot find anything to sate my new craving. Could you do something similar? ' -**reader**_

_x_

"Wha the hell is that?"

Bilbo Baggins had been sure he'd know exactly what he was facing when it entered Erebor. Or rather, he had a rough idea of what he'd find inside. It'd be huge, with red scales, a belly full of rumbling fire and rage in its eyes. He'd come in expecting a dragon.

And well, he'd gotten a fox instead.

Oh sure, it matched one of the criteria; it was huge. Bilbo had never known foxes could grow so huge, so damn big. And instead of one tail, it had nine, flickering lazily about as the giant beast slept. Still, it was enough to topple several piles of gold in their sweeping motion, a constant ripple across the golden sea that left the Hobbit gaping.

It was only as he finally managed to pull his eyes away from the giant fox with nine tails -nine!- that Bilbo realized exactly what had happened to the dragon he was suppose to meet within this chamber. There was a bloody smear on one wall, a humongous bloody smear, and a pile of bones.

Giant bones.

It took several seconds, even with his well-read mind, to figure out exactly what had happened.

The fox had killed Smaug. He'd slaughtered the dragon, and then either eaten him or burnt all his remains. Probably the latter, judging by the charred floor.

Bilbo pursed his lips, letting his eyes scan across the seemingly endless piles of gold, a small whimper escaping before he could help himself. How was he to find one stone in all of this? Blue eyes fluttered across the space again-

And then Bilbo promptly forgot how to breath.

One single, giant crimson eye was staring back at him. The killer fox was awake.

Oh gods help him. The pupil of the eye was a slit, comparable to a cat's eye even. But the language it spoke with was very, very human. Or so it seemed; it was certainly the tongue of men, just deeper. Older. Legendary.

"**Who are you?**" It's voice was thunderous but still held a growling edge and Bilbo could only pray the dwarves would hear it, that they would come racing down to rescue him from this hell.

"**Speak. You smell of the two-legs of old, the ones the lizard scum ran out of the mountain.**" Two-legs? He had to mean the dwarves.

"I-"

"**Be warned, I shall know if you lie. And if you do, I shall eat you.**"

Whimpering again, Bilbo clenched his eyes shut, drawing him a breath. Dragons guarded their treasure hoards with their lives, knew if even a single piece was missing. Bilbo did not know what foxes did with treasure. Other than knock it over for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

"I-I'm looking for a white stone… T-The dwarves want to re-reclaim their homeland…Sir?"

There was a pause before the fox huffed out a laugh, the sound rumbling through the entire hall and making the coins beneath Bilbo's feet shake.

"**He tells the truth, so I shall return the favour. It was not I that defeated the dragon, but instead my champion.**"

Before he could even think to ask, to enquire as to what the hell the giant fox was talking about, it disappeared in a flash of gold, just as the whole company appeared from the secret entrance.

In the fox's place, was a girl, a regular sized, human girl. Perhaps to just a few inches taller than Thorin and Dwalin.

And she was grinning wildly, whiskered cheeks curling upwards.

Was this, the fox's champion? Surely not.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for my thank you for ages!"

* * *

**Mmm, I know it's been a while, -I lost the document I had with about seven of these half wrote up, which made me very sad- but I'm finally back to doing these. So, yeah.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	24. XXIII

**Prompt Me!**

x

**XXIII**

_Sasuke mortally wounds Naruto at the Valley of the End. If he just leaves her for Konoha to find while he goes on to sound she'll bleed out before help arrives and Kyuubi can't do more than he already has. What does he do? _-**EDelta88**

_x_

God damn it.

Staring down at the dobe that he'd pulled ashore, Sasuke ran his teeth across his lower lip, fists clenching sporadically, knuckles white from more than the cold.

She was bleeding out.

He'd managed to cover her with so many wounds, and they'd all healed when she'd called up on that strange red chakra. What was that chakra? Where did she get it? And how did it make her so damn powerful?

Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke looked at the wounds he'd managed to bring about when the red chakra -that vile, vile chakra- had died down. They were too much, too much for even Naruto, who usually healed so fast, bounced back before Sasuke could catch his breath. She…

She wasn't going to make it.

His chest clenched.

She was going to die anyway, so he might as well get something of it.

That logic didn't stop his hand from shaking as he tightened his grip upon the kunai, levelling it neatly beneath Naruto's neck. That stupid orange jacket had been ripped apart in their fight, leaving her in a simple black shirt, lacking any sleeve and exposing her tanned shoulders. There was far more delicate than he'd have ever imagined them to be, a soft curve that made her seem younger than thirteen.

Trying to still his breath, his shaking limbs, Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want the murder of another etched into his brain, not when his nightmares were already filled with the bodies of his Clan. He didn't need more fuel, didn't need Naruto's lifeless form joining them. Even if she would be the first he killed in his quest for power.

He made to move.

"Stop."

There was a large, warm hand wrapped around his wrist, stilling the kunai he'd been about to bring down on Naruto's uncovered, unprotected throat.

Sasuke snapped his head to a side, sure he'd see Kakashi; Kakashi who'd be furious, who's Sharingan -_stolenstolenstolen_\- would be blazing with his anger. Even if he had already registered the fact the appendage holding him wore no gloves.

Instead, he found himself looking into the coal dark eyes -_deaddeaddead_\- set into his own face.

Sasuke scrambled backwards, body screaming in pain at the sudden movement but the man -the man who looked just like him, maturer and sharper yet so much like him- didn't even glance in his direction.

Instead, he went through a series of hand seals and then began to heal Naruto.

Heal her.

"What are you doing!"

His throat was raw, from shouting at Naruto, screaming that she didn't understand him when it truth she was the only person to have come close enough. The only person to ever see through the ice cold façade and see the pain lingering beneath.

"It's not worth it. The future, the world will die without her. I know."

And those eyes turned on him, morphing into the Sharingan, and then turning into something more. Something dark and cold and regretful. The same eyes as Itachi but not.

He didn't pause to consider that he was talking to his future self -there was a jutsu to bring back the dead, why not time-travel?- but instead Sasuke slowly stumbled over, watching as the movement of Naruto's flexing chest began to steady.

She was going to live.

Naruto was important enough that his future self had come back in time and saved her life, stopped her sudden death. Naruto was important in the grand scheme of things. How?

She was a no one, a dead last at the nameless orphan. The nameless orphan that'd beaten the hunter-nin from Wave, had beaten the monstrous kid from Sand, that had caught the attention of both the Legendary Sannin and his older brother. Had captured his elder self's attention enough for time travel, of all things.

Why?

"I'll train you."

His head snapped around for the second time in mere minutes, eyeing his older self with obvious suspicion in his gaze. The man -teen? He couldn't be more than five years his elder- raised a low brow, having already gathered Naruto up into his arms.

"Choose quickly, Kakashi is catching up."

"And Naruto?" His older self cocked his head to a side, the long black bangs, longer than Sasuke had ever thought to wear them before, swaying to a side at the motion.

"I'll be training her too. You'll both need it."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke glanced once back towards Konoha, then once towards Oto.

Which one… Which one…

Kakashi would help with the Sharingan, Orochimaru would help with power. His older self held no such promises. But…

It was his older self, who was clearly quite confident in his own power. It was evident in the way he stood, how lazily he held Naruto in his arms. Sasuke knew if he tried to take advantage of that, to attack him, that he would end up bound and gagged for Kakashi to find.

If he was lucky.

"You. I'll train with you."

* * *

**Here's another one;**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


End file.
